


Zimowiecze

by Toootie



Series: Detektyw Od Najdziwniejszych Spraw [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Horror, M/M, demon, mozna uznać to za rodzaj Johnlocka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock nie ma ciągle dosyć rozwiązywania nadnaturalnych spraw. <br/>Czy kolejna go nie przerośnie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy Maypole pojawiła się w ich mieszkaniu pod koniec października. Przyszła sama, niezapowiedziana, ryzykując, że ich nie zastanie.  
Tacy klienci zwykle przychodzili pod wpływem impulsu i byli rozchwiani emocjonalnie, ale ona nie pasowała do tego schematu, wyglądała na bardzo spokojną i zdecydowaną osobę, która będzie przychodzić tak długo, aż zostanie wysłuchana.  
Sherlock ciągle jeszcze był zajęty poprzednią sprawa, badaniem, po raz nie wiadomo który, próbek, które przywiózł sobie z Alaski i choć John najchętniej wszystkie by mu je wyrzucił i wymazał całą sprawę z pamięci, to musiał przyznać, że detektyw zajął się tym z pasją, którą do tej pory wykazywał tylko przy najbardziej interesujących śledztwach. I która przedtem nie trwała dłużej, niż do końca danego śledztwa.  
Lucy była ubrana w żakiet i spodnie od rożnych kompletów; zniszczone, ale wygodne buty, a ona sama wyglądała bardzo mało angielsko: niska i krępa, z szeroką i ciemną twarzą oraz długimi, prostymi włosami, spiętymi prostą drewnianą klamrą, które były jedynym przyciągającym wzrok elementem jej wyglądu. Sama twarz była płaska i szeroka, z wąskimi ustami i lekko skośnymi oczami.  
Sherlock ledwo raczył ją zauważyć, uniósł głowę znad stołu w kuchni, na jakieś kilka sekund i mruknął coś w rodzaju:  
„Nie mam czasu na bzdury.”  
Toteż to na Johna spadł cały obowiązek rozmowy. A nie był to dobry moment na wizytę klient. Tego dnia rano, John próbował porozmawiać z współlokatorem na temat ich wspólnego mieszkania, ponieważ należało podjąć kilka decyzji i nie dało się już ich odkładać na później, ale Sherlock miał to gdzieś. Kiedy, doprowadzony już do ostateczności, John zaczął krzyczeć, że to nie jest tylko jego mieszkanie, a co za tym idzie- ma związane z tym pewne obowiązki – Sherlock dobił go ostatecznie słowami:  
\- Tobie na tym zależy, to ty to załatw.  
Po czymś takim, John miał ochotę go uderzyć i ledwo zdołał się uspokoić- idąc do swego pokoju.  
Z którego wyszedł dopiero na dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.  
To nie był dobry dzień na wizytę klientki.  
Mimo, to, grzecznie zaprosił Lucy do salonu, uprzątnął dla niej kanapę (która zarzucona była jakimś papierami i kocem- uniwersalnym wyposażeniem Sherlocka –służącym mu jako kołdra, poduszka, albo dodatkowa warstwa okrycia lub, w kilku przypadkach, które John widział na własne oczy- ręcznik).  
Lucy wyglądała na zdeterminowaną i poważną, lekko stremowaną i kompletnie nieczułą na uprzejmości Johna, zdecydowaną przejść, jak najszybciej, do rzeczy.  
\- Nazywam się Lucy Maypole. I muszę opowiedzieć o sobie i swojej rodzinie, zanim przejdę do sedna, żeby panowie zrozumieli o co chodzi. Moja matka pochodzi z Polski. Przyjechała tu około trzydzieści lat temu, kiedy miałam prawie osiem lat.  
John bez dziwienia przyjął fakt, że Sherlock nie przerywa ani na chwilę swojej pracy w kuchni. Jęknął cicho, ze złością, ale nie pozwolił sobie na więcej, bo to by było niegrzeczne wobec gościa, a w dodatku- w przeciwieństwie do gościa- adresat jego irytacji w ogóle by się nie przejął.  
Czasem się zdarzało, że Sherlock był zbyt zajęty, by zająć się nowym klientem i John robił wtedy notatki i starał się słuchać za dwóch. Teraz też był na to gotowy. To nie o to chodziło- problemem było to, że dzisiaj, po tej kłótni, John był na niego zły, wściekły za olewanie problemów, toteż olewanie klientki jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło, a kiedy był taki wściekły, miał problem ze skupieniem się i po prostu bał się, że przeoczy coś ważnego. Dlatego tym bardziej chciał wciągnąć jakoś detektywa w słuchanie Lucy, nie zdradzając się przed nią równocześnie.  
Kręcił się na swoim fotelu i w końcu nie wytrzymał. Musiał coś zrobić.   
\- Sherlock? Co wiesz o Polsce?  
Sherlock mruknął coś pod nosem, co dla Johna zabrzmiało dziwacznie i egzotycznie, ale Lucy obróciła głowę i odpowiedziała czymś podobnie brzmiącym . Widząc jak twarz kobiety rozpromienia się w wyrazie bliskim uśmiechu, pomyślał, z taką samą dozą pretensji, jak i podziwu:„Tak, ja się staram, cholera, być miły i usiłuje go kryć, żeby nie wyszedł na chama, ale wystarczy, że powie jedno zdanie w jej języku i… voila! Mamy zwycięzcę w konkursie na najsympatyczniejszego detektywa roku.”  
John nie lubił być w takim humorze, ale niestety był i w dodatku wszystko wymykało mu się spod kontroli. Westchnął ciężko, przyglądając się jak Sherlock i Lucy wymieniają zdania w tym przedziwnym języku, który, jeśli chodzi o Johna mógłby być równie dobrze chińskim i czekał, aż tamci dwoje przypomną sobie o jego istnieniu i przejdą na angielski.  
W końcu Sherlock powiedział, po angielsku, że nie zna już więcej słów po polsku i że John chętnie posłucha reszty opowiadania o jej problemach. Lucy obróciła się jak na rozkaz w stronę Watsona i zaczęła w tym samym miejscu, w którym wcześniej przerwała:  
\- Mało pamiętam z tamtego okresu. Mamie poszło nie najlepiej – wyszła za mąż za Anglika, starszego od niej o jakieś dziesięć lat, po nim mam swoje nazwisko. Moja mama… nie była tu szczęśliwa. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Chyba nie tęskniła za Polską, bo stroniła od Polaków. Kiedyś nie było ich tu tak dużo i właściwie, do niedawna, nie znałam żadnego. Podobał mi się polski język, więc pozwoliła mi nim mówić... Ale to wszystko- nigdy nie opowiadała o swoim kraju. Umarła niedawno.- głęboko westchnęła i John domyślił się, że przejdzie teraz do sedna swojego problemu.- Niedawno robiłam remont domu i znalazłam ten zeszyt wciśnięty pod szafę.- tu przerwała, by pogrzebać w dużej i absolutnie niemodnej torbie, żeby wyjąć z niego stary zeszyt w granatowej oprawce.- Ale nie umiałam przeczytać, co tam napisała. To znaczy- trochę zrozumiałam, ale za mało- musiałam dać to do przetłumaczenia. Chciałam wiedzieć, bo to pamiątka po niej... Na szczęście teraz jest tylu Polaków, że nie było problemów. Ale to co mi przyniósł ten pan było tak... dziwne, że wynajęłam drugą osobę, bo myślałam,że robi mnie w konia. Ale ta druga osoba- przetłumaczyła prawie tak samo- słowa nie były do końca te same, ale sens tak. Zresztą- zobaczą panowie, zostawię panom oba tłumaczenia. To jest dość długie tekst, ale powinni…  
John chrząknął.  
\- Może tymczasem pani go streści? Chociaż w ogólnym zarysie?..  
Lucy zrobiła minę, pełną niezadowolenia i domyślił się, że to nie był dobry ruch. No ale chyba musiał się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, chociaż w przybliżeniu.  
\- To niech pani powie chodzi o morderstwo? Jakąś sprawę majątkową? Zaginione przedmioty?- podsuwał po kolei, jak w teście wielokrotnego wyboru, mając nadzieję, że Sherlock jeszcze słucha, przynajmniej wybiórczo.  
Lucy nie wyglądała jakby te podpowiedzi był pomocne- jakby podsuwał jej wyjście, z którego i tak nie potrafiła skorzystać.  
\- Nie powiem panu o co chodzi, bo sama nie wiem. Tak naprawdę.- zerknęła na Sherlocka, nadal pochylonego nad blatem w kuchni.- To nikt nie wie. Przyszłam tu, bo to nie jest sprawa dla policji. Ani do TV. A moja rodzina- to znaczy ta tutejsza, ojczyma… Im też nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Rodziny z Polski nie znam. Przyjechali tutaj kilka lat temu, jak jeszcze matka żyła, ale potem już nie miałam z nimi kontaktu…-widać było, z jakim trudem opowiada o tym wszystkim i że robi to po raz pierwszy. - Może to też nie jest dobre miejsce, ale już naprawdę nie mam komu o tym opowiedzieć, a kolega z pracy czytał ten… blog. I powiedział, że jeśli jest coś do odkrycia, to Sherlock Holmes to znajdzie… i że jest lepszy od całego Yardu i wszystkich prywatnych detektywów razem wziętych. I że pan jest jego prawa ręką.  
John wiedział, że Sherlock nie grzeszy skromnością, więc wymruczał jakiś niewyraźny protest w jego imieniu, ale Lucy to nie obeszło. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że aparycja Lucy jest manifestacja jej osobowości- prostej, twardej babki, która nie zważa na pozory- mało obchodzą ją konwenanse, a w ubraniu interesuje ją jakość i wygoda, a nie to jakiej jest marki i kiedy była ostatnio modne. Naprawdę zaczynało go interesować, co im przyniosła taka kobieta. Takie kobiety rzadko przychodziły z czymś niepoważnym, one w ogóle rzadko do nich przychodziły- były wystarczająco twarde i kompetentne, żeby we własnym zakresie załatwiać sprawy, zwłaszcza rodzinne.  
Zaczynał być zaintrygowany i tym bardziej chciał, żeby Sherlock się włączył.  
\- Może jednak powie pani cokolwiek?  
Lucy rozejrzała się po salonie, jakby szukała pomocy, natchnienia albo podpowiedzi co mówić.  
\- Myślę, panie Watson, że jestem dzieckiem demona.

Brwi Johna poszybowały w górę, a on sam skrzywił się wyraźnie i przesunął w fotelu, jakby miał zamiar z niego wstać. Myślał przez chwilę, że się przesłyszał, albo coś źle zrozumiał i powiedział:  
\- To… przepraszam, czy panie powiedziała „demon”? Czy to słowo znaczy po polsku coś innego, niż…  
\- Nie.- odparła bardzo zdecydowanie.- To właściwie zabawne, że pan pyta, bo akurat to słowo i po polsku i po angielsku pisze się tak samo, tylko trochę inaczej wymawia.  
John nie opuszczał brwi, ale chwilowo skończyły mu się pomocne pytania. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że to rzeczywiście niewiele mu wyjaśniło. I nie pasowało do wyboru spraw, które podsunął jej wcześniej.  
\- Powiedziała pani „dziecko demona”?- zapytał z najmilszym uśmiechem ze swego repertuaru. Lucy, co dziwne (ale przyjemne dla niego, bo potwierdzające jego ocenę) nie dała się oczarować. Wręcz przeciwnie, twarz wyrażała teraz więcej nieufności, niż przed chwilą.  
\- Tak, tak powiedziałam. Wiem, że brzmi to głupio i dlatego chcę, żeby pan przeczytał pamiętnik mojej matki. Ja panu tego nie wytłumaczę lepiej, niż ona. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle panu tego nie wytłumaczę, chce raczej, żeby to Pan zbadał te sprawę i mi ją wytłumaczył. Chcę wiedzieć, co się mi stało. Żeby wiedzieć… zrozumieć, co się dzieje ze mną teraz.  
\- A co się z panią dzieje?- zapytał szybko Sherlock, przysiadając na swoim fotelu zwinnie i cicho, jak ktoś o kocim rodowodzie. John nie raz myślał, że tamten potrafi poruszać się bardzo cicho, jak na tak dużego gościa i próbował zgadnąć, czy to coś wrodzonego czy wytrenowanego, a jeśli tak, to czy on sam nie mógłby się tego nauczyć. Lucy zastanawiała się długo nad odpowiedzą, a mimo to odpowiedź nie na wiele się im przydała:  
\- Mam bardzo dziwne sny i nie mogę chodzić do pracy…  
\- Dlaczego?- dopytywał Sherlock.  
Lucy nie odpowiedziała, zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i lekko poczerwieniała. Popatrzyła na niego, potem na Johna, a potem wyciągnęła czerwoną plastikową teczkę i położyła ją na stoliku od kawy.  
\- To jest tłumaczenie pamiętnika. Oba tłumaczenia… zostawiłabym wam też zeszyt, ale to moja pamiątka, a poza tym, i tak nie znacie dobrze polskiego.  
John podejrzewał, że kilka wyrażeń po polsku, które wcześniej wymienili z Sherlockiem nie wystarczyłoby na przeczytanie pamiętnika. Zresztą sama powiedziała, że nawet ona nie potrafiła zrozumieć zapisków matki.  
\- Przyjdę za dwa dni, jeśli panowie wezmą moją sprawę- to porozmawiamy dalej. Oczywiście zapłacę za wszelkie koszty. Stać mnie.  
John w to nie wątpił.  
\- Nawet jeśli trzeba będzie pojechać na Syberię…  
John znów myślał, że się przesłyszał.  
Przez przypadek wiedział, co to jest Syberia.  
\- Syberia? Ta wielka kraina w Rosji? Gdzie są tylko renifery i niedźwiedzie. I ropa? Diamenty?  
Lucy zastanowiła się.  
\- Nie do końca, ale tak, to w Rosji. Bardzo daleko...  
\- No właśnie.- wciął się John. Coś musieli sobie wyjaśnić. – Nigdzie nie pojedziemy. Tak się składa, że właśnie wróciliśmy z tamtych okolic i naprawdę...  
\- John.- Sherlock przerwał mu spokojnie, cichym głosem.- Jeśli trzeba będzie, to pojedziemy.  
\- Nie.- John zwrócił się do niego.- Na pewno ci na to nie pozwolę.  
\- Nie kłóćmy się. Przy pani… Maypole?-powiedział równie słodko, jakby nie był jednym z najbardziej upartych ludzi, jakich John znał.  
\- Zapoznam się z tym pamiętnikiem, natychmiast.- zwrócił się teraz do niej bezpośrednio.- Proszę się nie przejmować Johnem.- wypowiedział to imię, jakby nie było imieniem a nazwą funkcji.- On jest czasami humorzasty. Dzisiaj miał zły dzień.  
John był oburzony tą bezczelnością, ale nie miał zamiaru robić z siebie większego kretyna przy świadku; nawet, jeśli dzięki temu zrobiłby kretyna z Sherlocka.  
Lucy popatrzyła niepewnie na jednego i drugiego i wstała, żeby wyjść. John próbował ją odprowadzić, ale zatrzymała go od razu, a on wiedział, że nie robi tego z grzeczności.  
W tym czasie detektyw zdążył pogrążyć się w lekturze tłumaczeń z teczki. I nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy John warknął:  
\- I co to miało być? Nie jedziemy na żadną cholerną Syberię. Tam już jest zima o tej porze roku. I jest naprawdę zimno...  
\- Mhm..- mruknął Sherlock.  
John domyślał się, co to znaczy i nie był zadowolony, ale nie byłby sobą (i nie pracował z nim, przede wszystkim) gdyby nie był choć trochę ciekawy, co przyniosła im taka niezwykła klientka. Toteż zostawił Sherlocka, żeby czytał, obserwując go kątem oka, a kiedy skończył czytać pierwszą wersję, wrócił i zabrał mu ją z biurka. Sherlock zajęty drugą wersją pamiętnika, nie zaoponował.  
Zaczął czytać, bardzo zadowolony, że ma do czynienia z wydrukiem, a nie pismem odręcznym:  
”Nie mam ciekawego życia.  
Wielu ludzi może tak o sobie powiedzieć, ale rzadko kto mówiłby to z taką wdzięcznością, jak ja. Rano wychodzę do pracy, później wracam i robię to, co musi zostać zrobione, a wieczorami oglądam czarno białe zdjęcia i myślę o tamtym życiu.  
Na tych zdjęciach jestem jeszcze młodą dziewczyną- mam niewiele ponad dwadzieścia lat. Ubierałam się wtedy w jasne płaszczyki i krótkie sukienki w paski, albo drobne groszki. Kobiety prawie nie nosiły wtedy spodni, a o dżinsach mało kto mógł pomarzyć. Sama już nie pamiętam, czy wolno je było nosić, skoro były z imperialistycznej Ameryki- tak mało pamiętam z tamtych czasów, czasów kartek na cukier i alkohole (a nawet na buty). Na tych zdjęciach nie ma śladu po trudnych chwilach - są tylko piękne góry i ładne widoczki znad morza, zdjęcia jakichś budowli z Malborka i Westerplatte, kolumna Zygmunta i wiele ulic, których bym już nie rozpoznała, gdyby nie podpisy piórem na odwrocie zdjęć. Przewracam sztywne kartoniki z krawędziami wyciętymi w ząbki (jak brzegi znaczków pocztowych) i myślę, ze smutkiem, że podpisy na odwrocie kiedyś się zatrą, wyrobione i ładne pismo tamtej pięknej dziewczyny zblednie... i kto wtedy będzie to wszystko pamiętał? Wszyscy, którzy mogli pamiętać- zostali tam, a tutaj… nikogo by to nie zainteresowało. Zresztą, nie mogę nikomu o tym opowiedzieć, dlatego piszę ten… nie wiem nawet jak to nazwać- pamiętnikiem, spowiedzią? Nie opowiadałam niczego nawet mojej córce- chciałam, żeby zaczęła tu wszystko od zera i nigdy nie opowiedziałam jej o swoim życiu sprzed małżeństwa. Zawsze myślała, że zbywam jej wszystkie pytania, bo nie lubię o sobie opowiadać, ale ja po prostu chciałam zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości.  
Zostało mi po tych czasach tylko dużo zdjęć i naprawdę nie wiem, po co je ze sobą zabrałam, chyba przez przypadek, albo ktoś mi je wsunął do torby przed wyjazdem, sądząc, że będę chciała mieć jakaś pamiątkę. Tylko na kilku z nich się uśmiecham i tylko wtedy, gdy stoję sama przed obiektywem - widocznie wiedziałam, że nikt inny za mnie tego obowiązkowego uśmiechu nie wykona. Tylko na tych kilku zdjęciach widać, jak ładnie umiałam się wtedy jeszcze uśmiechać. Na innych zdjęciach, na których jestem wśród ludzi (czasem w prawdziwym tłumie) moja twarz wyróżnia się spośród innych brakiem uśmiechu- nawet jeśli to ujęcie jest robione z bardzo daleka, moją twarz można bez trudu odnaleźć właśnie po tym surowym zmarszczeniu brwi i wąskiej kresce zaciśniętych ust. Ale, uśmiechnięta czy nie, byłam kiedyś bardzo piękna. I szkoda, że Lucy nie jest do mnie bardziej podobna. O czym zresztą nigdy nie mogłam zapomnieć.  
Na szczęście mój pierwszy mąż był taki jak ona- czy raczej powinnam napisać- ona była jak skóra z niego zdarta- tak się kiedyś mówiło. Chyba, bo już takich rzeczy nie pamiętam- nie używany język zanika, nawet, jeśli się z nim urodziłaś i żyłaś w nim przez pierwsze trzydzieści pięć lat życia.  
Na tych zdjęciach mam wystające kości policzkowe i delikatną, trójkątną twarz, szeroko otwarte, duże oczy; ciemne włosy, Natomiast włosy mojej córki są grube i tak niezłomnie proste, że nawet najbardziej wyszukane zabiegi fryzjerki nie są w stanie wymóc na nich posłuszeństwa, jej twarz nie jest delikatna i trójkątna, tylko okrągła, jak księżyc w pełni, a oczy... choćby je nie wiem jak wytrzeszczała, nadal są raczej za wąskie. Cerę ma bardziej brązową, niż białą i opala się dużo szybciej, niż inni- zupełnie jak jej ojciec. Z budowy przypomina go jeszcze bardziej- niezgrabna, krótkonoga i szerokostopa- od dzieciństwa mogła tylko pomarzyć o subtelnych trzewiczkach z cielęcej skórki, zapinanych na jeden wąski paseczek, które miałam i w które z uporem próbowała się wcisnąć- jak Kopciuszek, a raczej jej brzydka siostra. Jednak nie udało mi się odziedziczyć po tacie jego wysokiego wzrostu, więc wyglądała zawsze trochę dziwacznie, jakby nie pasowała. Tutaj też się nie wpasowała, wśród tych chudych rudzielców i bladolicych blondyneczek wyróżniała się może jeszcze bardziej, bo długo nie mogła nauczyć się angielskiego i nie lubiła się bawić z innymi dziećmi.  
Denerwowała się, gdy jej powtarzałam, jaka jest podobna do ojca, denerwowała się, bo go nie pamiętała, albo z innego powodu. Jak dorosła, powiedziała mi, że nie chce już tego słuchać. Cały czas powtarzałam jej, że jest jak ojciec, bo nie mogłaby uwierzyć, że jest podobna do mnie...  
Ale teraz, po tym, co ostatnio w niej zobaczyłam, zaczynam widzieć, że próbowałam zrobić z tego prawdę. Bo jeśli nie była podobna do mnie, to musiała do ojca, prawda? A jeśli nie… to do kogo miała być podobna?  
Nie potrafię jej tego opowiedzieć, ale mogę spróbować to napisać- dla samej siebie.  
To wszystko zaczęło się w roku 1978.  
A może raczej w 1975, kiedy mój narzeczony, Michał Setman, oznajmił mi nagle, że wyjeżdża na Syberię, żeby szukać gazu i ropy naftowej. Nie pytając nikogo o zdanie, nawet mnie. Ale, gdybyśmy pobrali się jeszcze tego roku, to moglibyśmy dostać mieszkanie za pięć lat. Oboje byliśmy tuż po studiach, zarabialiśmy dość dobrze, akurat moglibyśmy się postarać o dziecko i może daliby nam mieszkanie wcześniej. Nie wiem, na ile realne były te moje plany, ale kiedy mi powiedział o wyjeździe, poczułam się oszukana! Wyjazd Michała na kilka miesięcy przed planowanym ślubem tak czy inaczej wszystko popsuł i mocno zniechęcił moją rodzinę do niego. Chciałam coś z tym zrobić, bardzo kochałam tego głupiego chłopaka- na tyle, żeby, zamiast unieść się honorem, pojechałam za nim, na tę Syberię i sprowadzić go z powrotem, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, wystarczający do wzięcia ślubu.  
Wujek Zdzisek, który jeździł na autokarze, często za granicę, i miał dużo znajomości, pomagał mi załatwiać paszport, bo to nie było takie proste, każdy przypadek rozpatrywano oddzielnie i nawet wyjazd na wschód był trudny. No i zaproszenie od Michała miało magiczną moc. Może był kimś ważnym, albo to, co robił na Syberii, było takie ważne? Zaproszenie dostałam w styczniu, a już w lipcu wyjechałam- na tamte czasy to była zupełnie wyjątkowa sytuacja.  
Z tej podróży na wschód, najlepiej pamiętam mękę oczekiwania na następny etap - w brudnych i smutnych miejscach: na peronach i w pociągach, gdy cały skład utykał pomiędzy stacjami... Dziś ta droga byłaby na pewno dużo bardziej znośna- przecież tam też mają jakieś samoloty. Widocznie wtedy ludzie byli przyzwyczajeni do takich warunków, bardziej odporni na straszliwą nudę i nawykli do niewygód. Podróż przez pół świata pociągiem, a potem jeszcze przez las, gdzie zamiast drogi jest rozjeżdżone błocko, sięgające największym ciężarówkom do podwozia. Ale przebrnęłam to wszystko- sama! Napędzała mnie tylko nadzieja, że, kiedy dotrę na miejsce, powita ją tam stęskniony narzeczony. Kochałam go wtedy rozpaczliwie, w każdym razie na tyle mocno, żebym zostawiła dobrą pracę, pokłóciła się ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy (słusznie) nie chcieli mnie tam puścić. Ten facet był zupełnie wyjątkowy, rzuciłam dla niego swoje ułożone życie i zaryzykowałam tak dużo.  
Był już sierpień, gdy dotarłam pociągiem do Jakucka. Stamtąd zabrał mnie jakiś człowiek imieniem Stiopa- dziwny człowiek, z rosyjskim nazwiskiem, ale pięknymi oczami Azjaty w płaskiej twarzy. Pamiętam teraz już tylko tyle, że jechaliśmy całą dobę bardzo rozklekotaną ciężarówką, a kierowca przez ten cały czas pił. Chyba samogon, ale nie wiem, bo bałam się spróbować, jak mnie częstował. Pił i śpiewał rosyjskie piosenki: ludowe zaśpiewki i najnowsze hity Ałły Pugaczowej, bez wybrzydzania. Jego rosyjski był tragiczny, kiedy nim mówił, ale piosenek nauczył się doskonale i w dodatku miał ładny głos, co bardzo mi pomogło przeżyć jakoś tę dobę w jego towarzystwie.  
Całkowicie zalany Stiopa jakoś zdołał utrzymać się na drodze (może to przez te głębokie koleiny; po prostu nie mógł z nich zboczyć). Na miejsce zajechaliśmy nocą, więc nie miałam czasu ani się z nikim witać, ani rozglądać. Rzuciłam tylko swoje rzeczy na wskazane miejsce, czyli na środek małej chatki, w której miałam spać i od razu zasnęłam na pryczy zbitej z nie okorowanego drewna, klejącego się i pachnącego żywicą. Przyrzucono to prowizoryczne łóżko kilka skórami, ale źle wyprawione cuchnęły tak strasznie, że wdarły się z tym smrodem w moje sny- a przecież sen musiałam mieć po tym wszystkim kamienny.  
Następnego ranka dowiedziałam się, że Michała nie ma na miejscu- wyjechał gdzieś, nie wiadomo po co, ale przedtem zobowiązał Stiopę, by się zajął jego gościem. Wyjaśniło się wtedy, czemu Stiopa tak nie chciał być trzeźwy- powiedział mi w zaufaniu, że się strasznie boi, odkąd zaczęły się tu dziać dziwne rzeczy. Jakie to rzeczy, nie chciał mi powiedzieć, ale twierdził, że wszyscy tutaj w osadzie też się boją. Wszyscy, czyli robotnicy, kilku inżynierów i kilkunastu żołnierzy, oraz kilka miejscowych kobiet o nieokreślonym statusie i przeznaczeniu.  
Osada była tak naprawdę grupą domków, naprędce zbitych z pni i desek, toteż wszystko tam lepiło się od żywicy, a przez szpary w nie uszczelnionych ścianach w dzień prześwitywało słońce, a w nocy- wlatywało zimne powietrze. Już za tylnymi ścianami chat zaczynał się las, a niektóre gałęzie drzew zwisały tak nisko, że podczas wiatru pukały w dachy. Pomiędzy domami powbijano w ziemię grube paliki do których uwiązywano psy: wielkie, czarno- szare mieszańce, brudne od wszechobecnego błota, które- znudzone wymuszoną bezczynnością- albo spały całymi dniami albo szczekały i wyły. Myślałam, że mają- jak w Polsce- pilnować domów, i dziwiłam się, czemu przy każdej chacie jest uwiązane nawet i dziesięć psów, ale Stiopa wyjaśnił mi, że te pół dzikie zwierzaki służą do polowania, a potem, kiedy spadnie śnieg i ciężarówki staną się prawie bezużyteczne, będą ciągnąć sanki- najszybszy i najpewniejszy tutaj środek lokomocji.  
Oficjalnie chodziło w tym wszystkim o szukanie gazu, ale jak wyjaśnili mi to któryś z robotników, wszyscy, łącznie z władzami, mieli nadzieję na znalezienie czegoś bardziej interesującego, na przykład diamentów, których podobno w tym rejonie było dużo. To właśnie z powodu tych diamentów dostali tyle sprzętu, ile było im potrzeba, a także pozwolenie na ściągnięcie fachowców z Polski, podobno bardzo dobrych. Z drugiej strony- dostali także szczególnie dużą „opiekę” armii radzieckiej. Żołnierze mieli trzymać się razem i nie zadawać z cywilami, ale realia okazały się inne i szybko okazało się, że potrzebne usługi i towary mogą wymienić za mięso.  
W ciągu następnego dnia dowiedziałam się też innych interesujących rzeczy: tego, że Michał często wyjeżdża na polowania z jedną z tutejszych kobiet, którą wyraźnie zbytnio polubił; że ona ma na imię Zenaida, i tutejsi uznają ją za szamankę. Zastanawiałam się, co ona tu robi i dlaczego żołnierze nie próbują jej stąd wypędzić, ale o tym akurat nikt nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Powiedzieli mi tylko, że ostatnio zginęło kilku ludzi, ale wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiałam związku tych dwóch informacji.  
Michał w końcu wrócił. Przyjechał na reniferach wierzchem. On, który chyba nigdy nie jeździł na koniu. Ona, ta szamanka, jechała na drugim. On, wysoki i chudy, wyglądał na tym reniferze śmiesznie, bo stopy mu wisiały prawie do ziemi. Przywieźli ze sobą mięso i dobre skóry do wyprawienia. Wszyscy się ucieszyli- najbardziej z tego, że ONA wróciła, tak jakby miała ich przed czymś chronić. Cieszyli się nawet żołnierze! A Michał mnie najwyraźniej unikał... nikt mi nie musiał mówić, dlaczego. Ona go opętała. Nazywali ją „Zenaida”- imię jak dla jakiejś księżniczki, a w rzeczywistości przypominała snopek siana uformowany w kształt człowieka: taka krępa, przywykła do ciężkiej pracy poganiaczka zwierząt, z twarzą i włosami wysmarowanymi tłuszczem. Sama widziałam, jak jadła surowe mięso, rwąc je zębami i odcinając nożem z niego kawałki tuż przy wargach. Tym się tylko odróżniała od innych tamtejszych kobiet, że bardzo dobrze znała rosyjski.  
Śmiała się, kiedy zobaczyła jak rozmawiam z Michałem, co mnie zabolało, chociaż nie zasługiwała na to, żeby się nią martwic. Ale najgorzej poczułam się, kiedy Michał mi powiedział, że to ONA kazała mu napisać do mnie w liście, że mam przyjechać! Jakby miała cokolwiek do powiedzenia w naszych sprawach. I wtedy się pokłóciliśmy- o nią. Rozpłakałam się, bo nie wyobrażałam sobie, że mógłby coś takiego zrobić; ledwo uwierzyłam, że zrobił, myślałam, że kłamie, że chce się odegrać za coś, co mu niby zrobiłam. Ale nie... on był szczery. Tylko szczery! I całkiem spokojny, jakby w ogóle nie rozumiał, co mi zrobił. I nawet go nie obchodziło, czemu ta Zenaida go o to prosi, i co ja będę czuła, jak tu przyjadę i się o tym dowiem. Pokłóciliśmy się wtedy strasznie. Powiedziałam mu, że następnego dnia wyjadę, skoro mnie tutaj właściwie nie chce, a on sobie do niej poszedł, zupełnie obojętny na to jak bardzo mnie zranił. Przez niego przepłakałam całą noc (jakie to było niemądre!).  
Choć powinnam była już zrozumieć, że nic tam po mnie, nie mogłam albo nie chciałam od razu wyjeżdżać. Chyba ciągle miałam nadzieję, że Michał się opamięta. Jakkolwiek głupie mogło mi się to wydawać teraz, po trzydziestu latach, nie powinnam tego oceniać- nikogo wcześniej ani później nie kochałam tak mocno, by dla niego pojechać na drugi koniec świata.  
A następnej nocy wydarzyło się coś złego.  
I to był początek właściwej historii.


	2. Chapter 2

„Rano obudziły mnie wrzaski ludzi, którzy miotali się po całym obozie i nawoływali jakieś dziecko. Michała oczywiście nie było, wieczorem poszedł spać do szałasu szamanki i nie wyszedł z niego, mimo hałasu, jaki robiły te tubylcze kobiety; one darły się najgłośniej i najwięcej biegały. Przestałam się dziwić, czemu to robią, kiedy znalazłam Stiopę, który też biegał w rozpiętej koszuli i krzyczał basem: „Wadim! Wadia!”(to jedno zrozumiałam, bo inne rzeczy krzyczał w obcym języku). Wyglądał jakby zwariował, wymachiwał jakąś szmatą i zaglądał w każdą dziurę. To on powiedział mi, że zniknęło dziecko jednej z kobiet- mały, czteroletni Wadiuszka. Zniknął zupełnie dosłownie- tak jakby wyparował- nikt nie słyszał jak wychodzi z szałasu, nie pozostał po nim żaden ślad, psy nie mogły złapać tropu... co było tajemnicze, bo cała osada, jak wszystkie miejsca tutaj, które nie porastał las, tonęła w błocie (kilka razy prawie zgubiłam w nim gumiaki, które dali mi tu po przyjeździe), więc wszystkie ślady widać było znakomicie, aż do chwili, gdy zadeptał je kto inny. Nie wiedziałam, jak wygląda ten dzieciak, ale rozumiałam głośno wyrażaną rozpacz jego matki i ciotek; i cały dzień pomagałam im go szukać.  
Potem dowiedziałam się, że to nie pierwsze dziecko, które zaginęło w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, a w przeciwieństwie do zniknięcia z obozu kilku dorosłych, nie można było tego wytłumaczyć ucieczką, bo te dzieci nie mogły sobie tak po prostu stąd odejść. To tego właśnie Stiopa się bał- że będzie następny, że to coś co przychodzi i zabiera tutejszych ludzi, zabierze w końcu i jego samego. Wszyscy oni bali się tego i to tak bardzo, że nie chcieli o tym mówić, musiałam zadawać bardzo dużo pytań i sporo się domyślać.  
Mężczyźni musieli tego dnia wyjechać do pracy- czyli na wyrobisko, jedno z rozsianych dookoła osady. System pracy był tu prosty- kiedy kończyli szukać w jednym miejscu, zabierali maszyny i sprzęty na ciężarówki i przenosili się gdzie indziej. Mieli jakieś urządzenia, ale one kiepsko tu działały, były niedokładne i tak naprawdę, żeby się przekonać, czy czegoś w ziemi nie ma, trzeba było i tak wykopać wielką dziurę. Drzew było wszędzie tak samo dużo, a porządny szałas dwóch ludzi robiło w ciągu kilku godzin, a na budowę chałupki takiej, jak ta, w której mieszkałam zużywali pewnie tylko dzień, więc nie opłacało im się wozić ze sobą namiotów. W ten sposób, co kilka tygodni mieli zupełnie nową osadę i chyba im to odpowiadało, bo nie musieli po sobie sprzątać.  
Mimo całego dnia poszukiwań nie znaleźliśmy tego chłopaczka- nawet jego ciała.  
Pod wieczór szamanka, którą kobiety darzyły tak wielkim szacunkiem, że można powiedzieć, że się jej bały- wylazła wreszcie z tej swojej nory. Teraz, kiedy zawiodły normalne sposoby, oczekiwano, że Zenaida znajdzie chłopca- była właśnie od takich rzeczy: szukanie zaginionych, leczenie, zgadywanie pogody, zaklinanie zwierząt, żeby na polowaniach nie uciekały za szybko i takie tam.  
Pokręciła się trochę, a potem przyniosła wielki płaszcz zrobiony z czarnego futra i bęben, obszyty koralikami i białymi ogonami lisów. Kiedy ubrała ten płaszcz i nałożyła kaptur to okazało się, że to ma być przebranie za jakieś zwierzę- coś pomiędzy niedźwiedziem i psem. Potem przyszedł Michał i gapiąc się na nią, jakby miała zaraz odlecieć na miotle, powiedział mi, że to futro rosomaka, jej ducha przewodnika. Nie chciałam o tym rozmawiać, ale on i tak zaczął jej tłumaczyć, że już to widział i że ona teraz będzie zwoływać różne duchy: swojego przewodnika, swoich rodziców i innych ludzi, a także zwierząt; wszystkie, które udało jej się spotkać i jakoś podporządkować- przychodziły teraz na jej wezwanie i słuchały poleceń. Nic mnie to nie obchodziło, ale on i tak mówił... jakby mówienie o niej go uszczęśliwiało. Przez to chciało mi się płakać. Mówił też, że Zenaida jest potężną szamanką, bo pochodzi od złych duchów i na pewno będzie coraz bardziej potężna, bo jest jeszcze młoda, chociaż nie wyglądała, miała tylko dwadzieścia parę lat.  
Wtedy kobieta coś zjadła i Michał powiedział, że to coś halucynogennego, dzięki czemu zamieni się w rosomaka i będzie miała jego silę, węch i słuch. I kiedy pobiegnie do lasu, na pewno znajdzie chłopca tak, jakby zrobił to prawdziwy rosomak. Zapytałam go, co to jest ten „rosomak”, a on powiedział, że to takie czarne zwierzę, wielkości dużego psa z długim i włochatym ogonem, ale dużo cięższe i z pyska bardziej przypomina niedźwiedzia. I że tutejsi go bardzo szanują, bo jest taki zajadły w walce, że nawet niedźwiedzie schodzą mu z drogi; że umie zagonić w pojedynkę łosia, bo ma wytrzymałość większą, niż stado wilków. Jego futra też są w cenie, bo rosomaka bardzo trudno ustrzelić- są sprytne i unikają sideł, potrafią zastawiać na człowieka pułapkę i skoczyć mu na plecy z drzewa, kiedy idzie po ich śladach. Wtedy się roześmiałam z głupoty Michała, ale on się nie śmiał razem ze mną. Przynajmniej jednak przestał gadać bzdury. W tamtej chwili myślałam, że to są bzdury...  
Tymczasem kobieta zaczęła chodzić w kółko dookoła ogniska i tak przytupywać, jak tresowane niedźwiedzie. Trzymała w rękach bęben, a na szyi miała zawieszone kawałki zwierząt- jakieś kości, skrawki futer i racice. Czasem przystawała i uderzała w ten swój bęben, a wszystkie kobiety i paru mężczyzn, co zostali w obozie, wpatrywało się w nią z napięciem. Trwało to i trwało strasznie długo, ale stałam tam, bo to i tak było ciekawsze, niż samotne siedzenie w chacie. Zrobiło się ciemno i powiedziała sobie, że to bez sensu, bo marnują tylko czas- teraz, jak jest ciemno, to już w ogóle nie ma szansy, że znajdą chłopca, ale Michał mnie uciszył, mówiąc, że rosomaki to nocne zwierzęta i Zenaida musiała poczekać do zmroku, żeby ruszyć do lasu. Potem kobieta zaczęła przedstawienie: opadła na kolana i zaczęła chodzić na czworakach i węszyć wszędzie. Znowu miałam się ochotę roześmiać, bo wyglądała przy tym jak poruszająca się kupa futer, a nie zwinne i szybkie zwierzę, ale wszyscy traktowali to bardzo poważnie. Nie mogłam tego znieść i powiedziałam na głos coś takiego: „Dlaczego władze na to pozwalają? Przecież to zabobony”, ale popatrzyli na mnie z taką nienawiścią, aż mi się zrobiło nieswojo, a Michał powiedział, że władze nie pozwalają szamanom tego robić. Urzędnicy przyjeżdżają, konfiskują szamańskie przedmioty, a niektórych zawożą do miasta do więzienia, ale oni wracają i robią to dalej, bo wszyscy tutaj ich bardzo szanują i potrzebują ich pomocy. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, skąd on to wszystko wie, ale przypomniałam sobie, że siedzi tu już kilka miesięcy i łazi za jedną z szamanek. Tyle osiągnęłam, że znów był na mnie zły. Poza tym nic ciekawego się już nie działo- Zenaida poszła do lasu, więc ja poszłam do swojej małej chatki.  
Oczywiście okazało się następnego ranka, że szamanka nie znalazła chłopca- ani żywego, ani martwego. Za to miałam okazję zobaczyć, jak Michał gładzi ją po włosach i mówi jej o czymś patrząc głęboko w oczy. Musiał się przy tym mocno pochylić, bo była bardzo niska- oni wszyscy tacy byli. Właśnie w tej chwili zrozumiałam, że naprawdę nie mam na co czekać, on już mnie nie zechce. Byłam trochę smutna, ale podjęłam decyzję i to mnie uspokoiło.  
Wtedy oni oboje mnie zauważyli i widziałam, jak zmienia się mi wyraz twarzy- uśmiechnęła się do MNIE tą swoją płaską twarzą, aż jej wąskie oczy zniknęły całe pod powiekami. Wyszczerzyła do mnie swoje wielkie, żółtawe zęby i podeszła, żeby się przywitać. Mówiła dobrze po rosyjsku, bez tych gardłowych pomruków, którymi oni wszyscy zniekształcali rosyjskie słowa, ale zaczęła rozmowę od „Dzień dobry!” po POLSKU! czym mnie zaskoczyła strasznie. Nauczyła się tego do Michała- podobno specjalnie dla mnie!- żebym się poczuła jak w domu. To dziwne, ale kiedy się tak do mnie uśmiechała, nie złościłam się już na nią. Tak jakby mi coś przestawiła w głowie. Z bliska okazała się jeszcze bardziej dziwaczna- ubrana w zwykłą kurtkę, ale dalej obwieszona różnymi wisiorkami z wypolerowanej kości i jakimiś pomarańczowymi zębami, jak z bobra, a na rękach miała bransoletki uplecione z włosia i metalowe pierścionki.  
Wtedy zauważyłam, dlaczego wydaje mi się taka dziwaczna- pod oczami miała wytatuowane kropki, które układały się w dwie proste linie łączące nos ze skronią. Przez ten tatuaż nie mogłam się skupić na tym, co mówi- pierwszy raz widziałam coś takiego. Zaprosiła mnie do swojego szałasu, który był niemal tak duży, jak moja chata, tyle, że w środku rosło drzewo. I muszę przyznać, że to nie było takie złe- nawet, gdy zaczął padać deszcz, krople spływały po tych gałęziach na ziemię, a w środku było tak sucho, że można było palić ogień (tylko przez wilgoć na zewnątrz dym się cofał do środka i zamieniał się wtedy w coś w rodzaju wędzarni).  
Może byłaby to miła wizyta, gdyby nie to, że Michał cały czas się na nią patrzył i mówił do niej: Zenia, albo Zenoczka. „Może narąbię drzewa, Zenoczka, albo przyniosę wody? Powiedz tylko, co chcesz... ” tak mówił, aż mnie od tego mdliło. Ale ona okazała się właściwie miła, a ja naiwna- jeśli już o to chodzi- ale wtedy oczywiście nie miałam pojęcia, co się dzieje; myślałam, że chodzi jej tylko o Michała, a przecież on był już i tak jej.  
Nie miałam powodu być dla niej grzeczna, nikt by nie był na moim miejscu, ale przyjmowała mnie tak, jakbym była królową, zachwycała się moim ubraniem (wymiętym i brudnym- trudno było utrzymać je czyste w tym błocie), moją skórą i zębami, przymilała się do mnie strasznie. Wszystko się jej podobało- moje jasne oczy, cienkie włosy; to, że miałam taką białą twarz i nie zniszczone ręce. Podziwiała we mnie wszystko- i była przy tym jakaś taka, że myślałam, że naprawdę mnie polubiła, że jest jej przykro z powodu Michała. Dałam się nabrać na te miłe słowa i zamiast uważać... słuchałam jej z przyjemnością, aż po chwili, nie wiem jak- stałyśmy się prawie przyjaciółkami.  
Zrobiła dla mnie jakąś zupę z mięsem i to było naprawdę dobre, dużo lepsze, niż to, co jadłam od przekroczenia rosyjskiej granicy. Zapytałam ją, co tam jest, ale wymieniła jakieś nazwy, których nie znałam, więc pomyślałam, że to tutejsze przyprawy. I w pewien szczególny sposób to było przyprawy, tyle, że nie miały polepszyć smaku jedzenia, ale sprawić, żebym zapomniała o rodzinie i przyjaciołach, o domu. Żebym zapomniała, że zabrała mi Michała... Zrozumiałam to oczywiście dopiero dużo później, wtedy- nie wiedziałam nic i jadłam, aż mi się uszy trzęsły i brałam kolejne dokładki. I coraz bardziej jej ufałam, bo co prawda dalej wydawała mi się głupią kobietą, ale teraz czułam już wobec niej litość, przecież to nie jej wina, że miała nieszczęście urodzić się w środku tajgi, przez co nigdy nie poszła do szkoły, nie umiała czytać i pisać i całe życie spędza na udawaniu jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia.  
Siedziałam tam tak długo, aż zrobiło mi się od tej zupy i dymu ciepło i spokojnie, siedziałam na niskiej pryczy zarzuconej, jak w mojej chacie miękkimi skórami. Strasznie chciało mi się pić, więc dostałam drewnianą miskę z jakimś płynem, w którym pływały farfocle z liści i kawałki kory, który wypiłam śmiało, bo myślałam, że to herbata ziołowa. Byłam głupsza od tej czarownicy, ona może nigdy nie była w normalnej szkoły, ale jej nauki były dużo lepsze, niż sobie to można wyobrazić.  
W pewnej chwili zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem i wrzuciła coś do ognia, aż posypały się różnokolorowe iskry. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, zanim zasnęłam, to to, że wygoniła Michała na zewnątrz- wypchnęła go przez otwór zasłonięty kocem, jak niepotrzebnego psa. Potem zrobiło mi się duszno, jakby mnie ktoś przywalił stertą ubrań, kręciło mi się w głowie i myślałam, że zwymiotuję. I wtedy nagle wszystko zniknęło- ciemny szałas, wypełniony dymem, obóz i całe to brudne miejsce, dookoła mnie była już jasność, jakbym poszła do nieba. Nie byłam zaskoczona.  
Poleciałam przed siebie i do góry... Tak, jakbym wiedziała, co mam robić. Ale wcześniej, na krótką chwilę, obejrzałam się za siebie i zobaczyłam, że mojego ciała pilnuje jakiś cień; skulony zwierz, ze święcącymi oczami.  
Przestraszyłam się go bardzo i chciałam jak najszybciej stamtąd uciec, bo wiedziałam, że ten stwór, który przycupnął koło mojego ciała to prawdziwy kształt duszy tej kobiety. Zrozumiałam jakoś, że ona JEST tym stworzeniem (ale potem, jak się obudziłam, ten strach ustąpił).  
W tym niby-śnie leciałam nad lasem aż do pojedynczej nitki torów kolejowych i nad nimi dalej, na południe, do domu, jakbym wracała do Polski, tylko w powietrzu. Robiłam to, bo właśnie tego najbardziej pragnęłam: wrócić do domu z tej nieudanej podróży. Ponieważ to był sen, nie bałam się, że spadnę. Przeleciałam nad granicą i byłam już w Polsce, ale nadal było mi mało: ludzi, budynków, słońca, kwiatów, pól, więc leciałam dalej, jak najdalej od kobiety i mi wpływu. Leciałam tak nisko, że gdybym była prawdziwa, to zaczepiałabym nosem o anteny na blokach. Zatrzymałam się dopiero nad Hiszpanią- Niemcy i Francja były jeszcze za mało słoneczne. Sfrunęłam jak motyl nad jakieś białe skały nad brzegiem oceanu i patrzyłam jak przechodzą koło mnie ludzie, jak przejeżdżają samochody, a nikt mnie nie widział, nikt nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. A ja byłam szczęśliwa, że jestem niewidzialna.  
Najchętniej zostałabym tam na zawsze, bo było mi ciepło i dobrze, ale w końcu musiałam wrócić- do tajgi i do swojego ciała... Obudziłam się bardzo słaba. Ale i na to Zenaida znalazła jakieś zioła. Potem wróciłam do swojej chaty i poszłam spać- i tym razem nic, a nic mi się nie śniło, jakby ten napój szamanki sprawił, że zużyłam wszystkie sny.  
Po tym wydarzeniu wiedziałam już, że nie mogę jej ufać i przyjmować czegokolwiek- że cokolwiek mi wręczy, do picia czy do jedzenia, może być zatrute. Nie pomyślałam jednak, że Michałowi też nie wolno ufać... 

Oboje przyszli do mnie jeszcze następnego dnia przynosząc mięso do upieczenia i jakieś rzeczy, których nie chciałam przyjąć. Ale prawdziwym powodem wizyty było to, że chcieli mnie wypytać o to, co widziałam w moim śnie. Jakoś tak mnie znów podeszła, że zamiast ją wyrzucić, opowiedziałam jej wszystko. Ucieszyła się z tego, jakbym potwierdziła jej podejrzenia i powiedziała, zwracając się do Michała- nie do mnie, oczywiście!- że to bardzo dobry znak, że tak szybko i bez żadnego przygotowania „poleciałam” tak daleko. Pochwaliła go, że mnie tu przywabił. „To będzie łatwe” - powiedziała, a ja pomyślałam, że chce ze mnie zrobić szamankę i zaczęłam krzyczeć, że jest wariatką i takich jak ona pakują do psychuszki. Nie zrobiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia, stała i uśmiechała się, jakby wszystko szło po jej myśli. Powiedziała, że mnie rozumie! Ona!, a potem zaczęła mi mówić takie rzeczy... Jakby wszystko o mnie wiedziała. Może Michał jej naopowiadał czegoś o mnie, ale ona wiedziała o mnie takie rzeczy, których nigdy mu nie powiedziałam: ze strachu, ze wstydu, z powodu tego, jaki on był i jaka byłam ja. Ta kobieta wiedziała o takich sprawach, że niektórych z nich nawet sama do tamtej chwili nie znałam... Mówiła to wszystko jakoś tak, że znów jej uwierzyłam, że mnie lubi i chce mojego dobra- i oczywiście o to właśnie mi chodziło. Nie wiem, jak to robiła, ale umiała sobie mnie okręcić wokół palca i póki ze mną rozmawiała, póki stała blisko, wierzyłam mi bez zastrzeżeń.  
To wydaje się głupie, ale ona w to wszystko wierzyła, tak jak my wierzymy, że ziemia jest okrągła. Powiedziała mi potem, że mi duch przewodnik jest bardzo mocny i ma kontakt z wieloma duszami szamanów i dlatego wie, co było i co może być. Od niego dowiedziała się, że obecny czas szamani nazwali „Zimowieczem”- czyli czasem, gdy ludzie muszą walczyć o przetrwanie i nie mogą żyć tak, jakby chcieli. Ale nie zawsze tak było, a co ważniejsze- nie zawsze tak musi być. I Rosomak, jej duch przewodnik, wie jak to zrobić, ale potrzebuje do tego jakiejś szczególnej kobiety, więc Zenaida, kiedy poznała Michała i dowiedziała się, że ma narzeczoną w Polsce, kazała mu zwabić mnie tutaj, a potem jeszcze mi wytłumaczyła, że to nie będzie nic trudnego i że ona się wszystkim zajmie. Nie powiedziała tylko, CO ma zamiar zrobić. Szukałam pomocy u Michała- on też to wszystko słyszał i myślałam, że jak zrozumie, jak zawinił, to chociaż będzie mu wstyd, ale on uśmiechał się wniebowzięty i potakiwał głową, jakby się z nią naprawdę zgadzał. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, mimo wszystkich wcześniejszych oznak...  
Poszli sobie w końcu, a ja zaczęłam się pakować- to było najlepsze, co mogłam zrobić. Postanowiłam, że jutro znajdę Stiopę i zapłacę mu, ile będzie trzeba, żeby mnie zawiózł swoim Kamazem na stację kolejową. W nocy nie mogłam spać, coś mi się zwidywało- znowu śledziło mnie to zwierzę- było duże prawie jak niedźwiedź i miało wielkie zęby i ostre pazury, ale nie ich się bałam najbardziej... Bo ten zwierz nie miał zamiaru mnie zjadać, on chciał mnie zająć, zagarnąć dla siebie moje ciało razem z duszą. Nie wiem, jak chciał to zrobić, ale we śnie czułam, że mi zagraża, równie realnie jak zimno i głód. Nie wiem, dlaczego miałam te sny, myślę, że to przez to, co mi naopowiadała ta kobieta. Ale ja też go widziałam, zanim ona mi o nim powiedziała. Nie rozumiałam tego- i prawdę mówiąc, dalej nie rozumiem. Rano byłam niewyspana i zmęczona, ale moje postanowienie, żeby stąd uciec, było tylko mocniejsze.  
Ale rano Stiopy nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć- jakby się zapadł pod ziemię. Zaczęłam rozpytywać o niego i w końcu się zainteresowali i znaleźli go- zawieszonego wysoko na drzewie, niedaleko od osady... i martwego. Wyglądał, jakby w nocy poszedł na polowanie i czegoś się strasznie przestraszył- tak bardzo, że zamiast strzelać ze strzelby, którą ze sobą zabrał, wolał uciec na drzewo. Żołnierze powiedzieli, że broń była w porządku, nie zacięła się, więc mógł się bronić. I że to bardzo dziwne, że poszedł na polowanie o tej porze. Czemu nikomu nie powiedział, gdzie idzie? Ja miałam własne wytłumaczenie- cały czas pił tak dużo, że w końcu musiało mu to zaszkodzić na głowę. Coś mu się przywidziało i wlazł na drzewo, żeby przed tym uciec. Tak bardzo się bał, że wolał tam umrzeć, niż zawołać o pomoc. Ciekawe, że nie spadł z tego drzewa po śmierci. Ściągali go parę godzin i nie dali rady - musieli go w końcu odcinać od pnia, do którego się przywiązał i zrzucić na ziemię jak worek kartofli. Jeden z inżynierów powiedział, że wygląda jak jego wujek, który umarł na zawał serca, albo coś podobnego. Zapytałam nieśmiało, czy mógł to spowodować strach i omamy po alkoholu i wszyscy potwierdzili, że to możliwe.  
I tak straciłam szansę na szybki wyjazd. Musiałam wymyślić coś innego, poprosić kogoś, albo przekupić, żeby mi pomógł, ale nie wiedziałam kogo i traciłam czas na myślenie nad tym... A czas był ważny, tylko nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak bardzo.  
Oczywiście na Michała nie mogłam liczyć i rozumiałam, że moja sytuacja w tym miejscu była dziwna. Właściwie powinni mnie stamtąd wyrzucić już na samym początku, przecież ci żołnierze nie byli tam tylko dla ozdoby, mieli czegoś pilnować, a ja byłam osobą z zewnątrz, czyli potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Zapytałabym któregoś z nich o to, ale jeszcze żadnemu nie ufałam, chociaż powoli zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie pomogliby mi stąd wyjechać, gdybym im uświadomiła, że moja obecność nie spodoba się władzom. Ale jeszcze się bałam, że może by mnie wywieźli, lecz bezpośrednio do aresztu, a radziecki areszt wydawał mi się jeszcze gorszy, niż ta osada.  
Przez następne parę dni myślałam, jak stąd wyjechać i wsłuchiwałam się w swoje serce, a nie to, co mówił rozum i w końcu zrozumiałam, że to nie Zenaida kazała Michałowi zwabić mnie tutaj. Mogli sobie mówić oboje, że to szamani rządzą duchami, ale ja czułam, że ta jedna szamanka akurat nie ma władzy nad swoim duchem przewodnikiem, ponieważ to on nią rządzi. Nie wiedziałam, po co JA mu jestem jeszcze potrzebna, skoro ma władze nad potężna szamanką, ale czułam, że pokonał ją tak, czy inaczej i teraz w niej siedzi, niewidoczny dla innych, niewrażliwych na takie rzeczy. Ale ja taka już nie byłam- tak jakby jakoś udało mu się ze mną złapać kontakt. Czułam, że choć go nie rozumiem, to ma na mnie wpływ, a chce ode mnie czegoś, co nie wyjdzie mi na dobre. Nie musiałam już nic jeść, ani pić od szamanki, żeby śnić na jawie o nim, a jego wpływ na mnie rósł z każdą chwilą bardziej.  
Wiedziałam już, że to on jakoś zabił tych wszystkich ludzi z osady. Nie wiem, czy tego potrzebował do istnienia, czy po prostu lubił czynić zło, ale wiedziałam, że chce znów stać się mocny i zdobyć jakieś ciało dla samego siebie, być może moje, bo ja też nie bardzo się przed nim umiałam obronić. Nawet jeśli mi się to wszystko przyśniło, było jasne, że powinnam stąd wyjechać i to daleko. Czułam, że jeśli jeszcze trochę poczekam, to już nigdy nie wrócę normalna do domu. Nie wiedziałam tylko jednego, czy to „trochę” to dni, czy raczej tygodnie, ale na pewno nie miesiące.  
Udało m się w końcu stamtąd uciec, bo miałam trochę szczęścia, ale też bardzo, bardzo tego pragnęłam i byłam gotowa na wszystko. Nie zabiłam jej, ani Michała, lecz byłam tak zdesperowana, że mogłabym się do tego posunąć, gdyby było trzeba. Na szczęście nie musiałam... Rozpacz dała mi tyle siły i pewności siebie, że jakoś zdołałam ukraść ciężarówkę. Dała mi też tyle przebiegłości, żebym wcześniej uprosiła kierowcę, żeby mi pozwolił przejechać się nią na wyrobisko i z powrotem... Nie wiem jak mi się udało tak szybko zapanować nad tą górą metalu, może po prostu tak to jest, kiedy człowiek czegoś bardzo potrzebuje, jak ja wtedy.  
Powrót minął mi jak ciężki sen, choć przez cały czas nie mogłam się porządnie wyspać. Czułam się chora, miałam gorączkę i dreszcze i wyglądałam tak, że nikt mnie nie zaczepiał, co było dość dziwne w pociągu jadącym przez cały kontynent przez kraj bardzo otwartych i przyjaznych ludzi.  
W Polsce wcale nie czułam się lepiej- przez następny miesiąc bałam się wychodzić z domu, bo byłam słaba, chora i ciągle wydawało mi się, że ktoś za mną chodzi. Myślałam dużo o Michale- bałam się, że on też tu wróci za mną razem z tą babą i jakoś zawloką mnie z powrotem do tajgi. Śnił mi się też ten zwierzak, wciąż się na mnie gapił. Ale, na szczęście, te sny były coraz rzadsze i wyraźnie czułam, że powoli opuszcza mnie wrażenie, że coś albo ktoś czegoś ode mnie chce, jest razem ze mną i czeka.  
Pół roku później poznałam Janusza i pokochałam go nie mniej niż Michała, chociaż inaczej. Właściwie- lepiej, bo nie tak mocno. Pobraliśmy się, dokończyłam studia, zaczęło się normalne życie. Byłam szczęśliwa. I mogłam wreszcie spokojnie zapomnieć o tamtym, ponieważ znalazłam wytłumaczenie na wszystko, co się tam stało: pojechałam tam po Michała i widząc go z tą kobietą przeżyłam taki szok, że stałam się bardzo podatna na jej chory wpływ, a ona była zwyczajną kobieciną, tyle, że wychowaną na zabobonach i w przekonaniu, że umie czarować. Oczywiście to, czym mnie napoiła, wywołało te sny, ale oni tam się znają na takich rzeczach. A reszta? Moja bujna wyobraźnia... bo zasugerowałam się tym, co mi oboje mówili. Kiedy znalazłam się od nich, daleko od tego strachu i poczucia bezradności, zaczęłam wracać do równowagi i normalności.  
I śmiałam się z samej siebie, że tak się bałam.  
A wkrótce urodziła się Iza i zaczęłam się martwić, jak prawie każda, niedoświadczona, młoda matka- czy Iza będzie zdrowa, czy nie odziedziczyła po mnie tej dziwaczności; i to akurat było zupełnie zrozumiałe. Ale Izunia była zwyczajna, przynajmniej tak twierdziła moja mama, pediatrzy i wszyscy, którzy mieli jakieś porównanie, bo widzieli inne noworodki. Wszyscy twierdzili, że jest zdrowa, śliczna i szybko się rozwija, więc byłam z niej dumna i jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwa. Janusz też, ale on niczego nie mógł podejrzewać, bo niczego mu nie powiedziałam. Nie chciałam, żeby miał mnie za głupią, albo niespełna rozumu.  
Iza była taka milutka i słodka.  
Tylko, że coś się zmieniło, gdy skończyła dwa lata. Zobaczyłam w niej te jego ślepia. Nie miałam pewności, ale w tych sprawach i tak nigdy nie ma się pewności. I czuję, bo ta wiedza płynie z serca, a nie rozumu, bo rozum nic tu nie może zdziałać, że ten Rosomak we mnie cały czas siedział. Było go mało, tak mało, że nie mógł wpływać na moje zachowanie, ani nawet sny, moja wola go pokonała, ale jego część została i czekała, aż zajdę w ciążę. I kiedy to się stało, wola dziecka była zbyt słaba i nieukształtowana, żeby mu się oprzeć. Może on o tym wiedział i dlatego pozwolił mi uciec, wrócić do Polski, albo nie wiedział i po prostu tak się stało? Przyczaił się we mnie, aż mógł zawładnąć moim dzieckiem.  
Oczywiście mogę się mylić. Chce się mylić, chcę, żeby ten wyraz zniknął z mi oczu, chcę żeby przestała mi go przypominać. Ale w jakiś przerażający sposób to on, Rosomak, ten stwór jest mi prawdziwym stwórcą. Ona w tym nie wie, kocha Janusza jako swojego ojca, ale staje się coraz podobna do tego czegoś.  
Najgorsze, co mnie nęka, to myśl, że to przeze mnie tak się stało.  
I co teraz będzie? Komu mam to opowiedzieć, przecież wezmą mnie za wariatkę, nikomu nie mogę zaufać. Boję się i nie miałabym nic przeciwko, żeby Michał żył, spytałabym go wtedy, czy to możliwe, żeby ten duch siedział w moim dziecku. I zmusiłabym go żeby mi powiedział, jak się go pozbyć. Ale Michał został na Syberii- potem powiedzieli mi, że zginął w jakimś wypadku, coś z kopalnią. Jego rodzina nie dowiedziała się dużo, więc myślę, że to było coś dziwnego albo nie chcieli czegoś ujawniać ze względu na diamenty, albo ropę- to było wtedy tajne wszystko. Może teraz odtajnili, ale kto by to wiedział?

A ja nie mogę o tym zapomnieć; ciągle myślałam o Syberii, o tym, miejscu, gdzie mieszkałam, o szamanach. Zaczęłam szukać książek na ten temat, znalazłam zdjęcia miejsc i zwierząt- zwłaszcza rosomaków (nie wyglądały wcale tak przerażająco, nie były też do końca czarne- miały dwa szerokie jasne pasy futra ciągnące się od pyska do ogona, przez co wyglądały trochę jak bardzo duże, bardzo rozzłoszczone skunksy), znalazłam bardzo dużo informacji, faktów i interpretacji, ale nie znalazłam najważniejszego- odpowiedzi na moje pytania.

Ostatnio albo śnię więcej, niż do tej pory, albo to granica między snem, a jawą stała się cieńsza i dużo więcej pamiętam. Pamiętam rzeczy, o których dawno zapomniałam. I nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Może, jak to wszystko opiszę- to odejdzie? On- ten Rosomak- jest tak, jakby był takim pucharem przechodnim, który wręczyła mi Zenaida po to, bym ja mogła wręczyć go mojej córce.  
Co gorsza, moja córka też o tym śni.  
Śni o podróży tam, na Syberię. O tym stworze, który uśmiecha się paszczą pełną zębów i wyciąga do niej włochate ręce pełne mięsa. A na podłodze leżą wybebeszone zwłoki kobiety- szamanki.  
  
Na razie Rosomak przychodzi do niej tylko we śnie, ale i tam go nie chcę widzieć, ale nie znam sposobu, żeby go odstraszyć. On sam oczywiście nie ułatwia mi zadania, nie odpowiada na moje pytania, na przykład: dlaczego ujawnia mi się dopiero teraz? albo: po co tak dokładnie byłam mu potrzebna? Co z jest prawdą?  
Niestety rzadko jest spokojny, gdy się pojawia, przeważnie przychodzi po to, żeby do mnie szeptać o bardzo dziwnych sprawach, o których nie chce nic wiedzieć. Jestem coraz bardziej pewna, że niedługo zrozumiem o co mu chodzi i co więcej, zacznę wypełniać jego rozkazy- bo tak, to są rozkazy, tyle, że w tej chwili jeszcze nie do końca je rozumiem, więc nie muszę ich słuchać. Jeszcze nie jesteśmy, jak on mówi: jednością.  
Ale niedługo będziemy... a ja panicznie boję się być jednością z czymś takim.  
Może na Syberii mają jeszcze jakichś szamanów? Wszystkich nie mogli wytępić. Ja już tam nie zdążę pojechać ale może moja córka (która teraz nazywa się Lucy, bo tak chciała)? Czytałam ostatnio, że w Rosji jest teraz na nich moda, więc może wśród setek przebierańców wyciągających rubelki od turystów, znajdzie choć jednego prawdziwego, który zna się na swojej robocie i wyciągnie z niej to... plugastwo."


	3. Chapter 3

John zastanawiał się, co z tego mogło być prawdą, a co najwyraźniej jakąś paranoją, załamaniem nerwowym, który przydarzył się matce Lucy Maypole na Syberii, pod wpływem jakiegoś halucynogenu. Nie wiedział nic na ten temat, ale to było do sprawdzenia, i- jeśli będzie trzeba- Sherlock to sprawdzi. Watson nie miał jednak czasu myśleć o tym, bo tenże Sherlock wisiał już nad nim i pytał, z ogniem w oczach:  
\- I co o tym myślisz? Co myślisz?  
Fuknął na niego, ze zniecierpliwieniem:  
\- Właśnie próbowałem wymyślić, co myślę. I jeszcze nie wiem.- machnął rękami w górę, pokazując, że to zły moment na pytania. Sherlock patrzył jednak na niego wyczekująco, nie dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi, a on nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w odmawianiu mu czegokolwiek.  
\- Myślałem właśnie, że jej matka, Daria Lipska? Dziwne nazwisko… miała bardzo zły trip na Syberii i jakiś atak psychotyczny po nim- co się czasem zdarza. Ale żeby myśleć o tym coś więcej, to muszę poczytać o szczegółach. Ale to chyba nie takie ważne, jak to, co się dzieje z Lucy… myślę, że to może być związane z niestabilnym stanem mi matki. Gdybym całe dzieciństwo słyszał, że coś jest ze mną nie tak, tobym w to w końcu uwierzył, a wierząc- szukałbym jakiegoś wytłumaczenia. Albo może Lucy choruje na schizofrenię. Trochę późno by się ujawniła, ale…  
Sherlock coraz bardziej marszczył brwi i wyraźnym było, że nic z tego, co właśnie słyszał, mu się nie spodobało. Toteż głos Johna stawał się coraz mniej pewny, aż wreszcie zająknął się i umilkł.- A ty jak sądzisz?- zapytał po chwili milczenia, bo był kiepski w znoszeniu niezręcznej ciszy.- Bo widzę, że się ze mną nie zgadzasz. Oczywiście. Jak zawsze.  
Sherlock rozpogodził się, jakby ktoś dał mu prezent, złożył palce pod brodą i zaanonsował, z dumą:  
\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale myślę, że ta sprawa ma w sobie potencjał. Naprawdę niezły potencjał.  
John się nie dziwił.  
\- Zawsze już tak będzie? Zawsze będziesz myślał o nadprzyrodzonych powodach w pierwszej kolejności i dopiero, jak je wyeliminujesz, to się tym zajmiesz normalnie?- zapytał, zrezygnowany raczej, niż zły. Po raz nie wiadomo który, przeklął samego siebie, za zabranie go do Red Fingers- od tego wszystko to się zaczęło- tak to odbierał. Ale to się już stało, nic się mógł na to poradzić, więc żałowanie tego było bezproduktywne i bezsensowne.  
Sherlock tymczasem zatopił się najwyraźniej w swoim Pałacu Umysłu, bo nie odpowiedział od razu. Ale w końcu to zrobił i wtedy zniknęła wszelka nadzieja.  
\- Jeśli nie pochwalisz tego, nie będę cię przekonywał. To twoja sprawa, przydajesz się, ale nie jesteś niezbędny i niezastąpiony.  
John zacisnął zęby. Nie o to mu chodziło, ale nie będzie przecież błagał o możliwość… czego? Odmrożenia sobie tyłka na Syberii?  
Jakby potwierdzając jego podejrzenia, tamten dodał:  
\- Najpierw oczywiście poszukam informacji w sieci, ale być może będę musiał tam pojechać.  
\- Na Syberię?- upewnił się John, chcąc mieć stuprocentową pewność, że nie ma zamiaru mu towarzyszyć.  
Sherlock, najwyraźniej nie poruszony jego podejściem, i nie odczytując wyraźnych wskazówek nastroju, potwierdził, zadowolony z siebie:  
\- Być może najpierw pojadę do Polski, byłoby na pewno wygodniej. Ale to coś pochodzi najwyraźniej z Syberii i być może trzeba będzie tam pojechać i sprawdzić na miejscu wszystkie dostępne informacje, legendy, ślady…  
John nie był w nastroju do rozmowy, ale nie umiał się powstrzymać od zauważenia:  
\- To było prawie czterdzieści lat temu. Matka Lucy zdążyła umrzeć, związek Radziecki zdążył się rozpaść… Umarli wszyscy, którzy byli tego świadkami. Jestem pewny, że nawet szamani zdążyli wymrzeć, a jeśli coś zostało- to raczej jakieś narzędzia i bajki w muzeach, niż prawdziwa wiedza. Nie wiesz nawet, gdzie to dokładnie było. Syberia jest gigantyczna i albo już tam jest zima, albo zaraz będzie. Wszystko, czego możesz się dowiedzieć, dowiesz się tutaj, z netu.  
Sherlock wydął usta, jak obrażone dziecko, które nie było wcale słodkie.  
\- To się jeszcze okaże.  
John usłyszał jasno, że nie ustąpi, cokolwiek by zostało powiedziane, jakiekolwiek fakty przedstawione, nie dotarłyby to do niego. Jak na takiego geniusza, Sherlock był głupio uparty, zbyt często skupiony na jednej sprawie. W śledztwie to pomagało- zazwyczaj. Ale to nie było normalne śledztwo i John wiedział, że po prostu trafił na ścianę, którą detektyw wokół siebie zbudował. Mógł próbować ją sforsować- co było niemożliwe- albo mógł się z nią pogodzić i po prostu odejść z nie tkniętą godnością. Poczekać, aż po jakim czasie w tej ścianie pojawia się drzwiczki. Zwykle wtedy, gdy Sherlock chciał, żeby John coś dla niego zrobił, albo docierało do niego, że sprawy mają się inaczej, niż sądził.  
Dlatego, teraz po prostu wstał i odszedł do kuchni, zrobić herbatę, choć, ile go to kosztowało, to tylko on wiedział.

***

Tego dnia Sherlock już się do niego nie odezwał, a John starał się nie przejmować się tym za bardzo i kładł się do łóżka prawie całkiem przekonany, że zniesie to dobrze, nawet jeśli detektyw już nic mu na ten temat nie powie, a za dwa- trzy tygodnie wyjedzie na Syberię (ile trwało dotarcie na miejsce? Chyba jeszcze dłużej, niż podróż na Alaskę?) to John będzie się zachowywał tak, jak w każdym poprzednim takim przypadku, kiedy Sherlock nie opowiadał mu o jakimś śledztwie i kiedy przychodził do pustego mieszkania, a po kilku dniach okazywało się, że Sherlock był na Białorusi (czy Syberia była dużo dalej, niż Białoruś? John się wprawdzie nie przejmował, ale zaczynał żałować, że nie sprawdził gdzie ta Syberia dokładnie leży).

***

Następnego dnia Sherlock przepadł dla świata, a postanowienie Johna, że świetnie sobie poradzi z sytuacją odstawienia go od czegoś, co zajmuje detektywa bez reszty, zaczynało stopniowo topnieć. Liczył na to, że przyjaciel wreszcie nie wytrzyma i coś powie. W końcu- potrzebował do kogoś mówić, a odkąd miał Johna, czaszka mu już podobno nie wystarczała.  
Ale teraz widocznie było inaczej, z jakiegoś powodu.  
Po czterech dniach poddał się i zapytał, jak sądził, do rzeczy:  
\- Lucy miała się pojawić po dwóch dniach. Tak powiedziała. Wiesz, czemu nie przyszła? Zachorowała, czy coś?  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego. Leżał właśnie na kanapie i rozmyślał (albo spał). Ostatnio, detektyw albo myślał, albo go nie było.  
\- Oczywiście, że przyszła. Upewniłem się, że przyjdzie, musiałem z nią uzgodnić kilka szczegółów, a marnowanie czasu, żeby dojechać do…  
\- Była tu! Kiedy?- w głosie byłego doktora pobrzmiewała wyraźna pretensja.  
\- Przedwczoraj.- powiedział Sherlock, bez cienia satysfakcji, ale John był i tak zły.  
\- Jak to?- zaczął bezradnie, ale tamten ewidentnie uważał, że powiedział już wszystko na ten temat.  
John był zdezorientowany i nie wiedział, o co pytać w pierwszej kolejności. Poszedł do kuchni, a potem, ponieważ nie było w niej jego ulubionej herbaty – do sklepu.  
Ruch zawsze go uspokajał i porządkował mu myśli, dlatego, gdy wrócił do domu, miał już gotowych kilka pytań.  
\- I co ustaliłeś z Lucy Maypole?  
Sherlock leżał w dokładnie tej samej pozycji w jakiej go opuścił. Przykrył sobie tylko gołe stopy pomarańczowym kocykiem z polaru.  
\- Ustaliłem, jak wyglądał demon, którego widuje we snach i mam pewne podejrzenia. Jej obserwacje snów i halucynacji przez następne kilka dni mają potwierdzić, lub zaprzeczyć moim teoriom.  
John postanowił iść za ciosem.  
\- A jakie właściwie to są teorie? Jaki demon ją nawiedza, według ciebie?  
John stłumił rozsądne w tej sytuacji poczucie, że zadawanie takich pytań robi z niego świra. Cóż, powinien się dostosować do nowych wyzwań, bo jeśli tego nie zrobi…To niedługo już w ogóle nie będzie potrzebny. Może to było niesprawiedliwe, ale jeśli przestanie być potrzebny Sherlockowi, to jakie będzie jego miejsce w tym układzie?  
\- Myślę, że to może być jakiś zły duch z tamtych terenów.  
\- I co on robi? – John brnął dalej.  
Sherlock machnął ręka:  
\- Wygugluj sobie. Nie będę ci wszystkiego podawał na tacy. Nie mam teraz czasu. Muszę przeanalizować niektóre informacje. Jest ich na ten temat dużo, ale większość wydaje się bardzo wątpliwa… muszę najpierw znaleźć sposób jak odróżnić fakty od bajek.  
\- Czyli…- John zająknął się, bezradny wobec sytuacji.- Czyli, prosto mówiąc: zajmujemy się teraz polowaniem na demony?  
\- Nie zajmujemy, tylko JA się zajmuje. Bo ty najwyraźniej masz z tym wielki problem, a ja nie mam zamiaru za każdym razem, kiedy coś wyniknie, tłumaczyć ci wszystko od podstaw i walczyć z twoimi wątpliwościami. Po prostu… Szkoda mi na to czasu.- Sherlock brzmiał na zmęczonego albo smutnego, co byłoby bardzo niezwykłe.  
\- Te ostatnie tygodnie otwarły mi oczy na sprawy, o których nie miałem pojęcia, że istnieją! Johnowi się to nie spodobało:  
\- Ale jak? Po co? O co tu chodzi? Naprawdę zajmiesz się teraz demonologią i… ja rozumiem tych obcych z Alaski i to coś, co zabiło Amy. Choć wolałbym NIGDY tego nie oglądać, a już na pewno oddałbym dużo, żebyś ty tego nigdy nie widział, zważywszy na to, co z tego wynikło… ale demony? – podnosił głos, stopniowo. Czuł, że się wkurza i traci kontrolę nad rozmową, ale trudno mu było się uspokoić.- Co na to Mycroft?  
Skąd mu się wziął ten argument? Akurat szacunek dla poglądów starszego brata nie był czymś, do czego było warto apelować u Sherlocka.  
\- Czy on coś o tym wie? Czy..?  
\- John! Czy sądzisz, że to mnie obchodzi? Gdyby Mycroft wiedział coś na jakikolwiek interesujący temat, to może bym posłuchał go przez chwile, ale… ale on nic nie wie i nie rozumie. Sprawdzałem wiele razy! On nadal sądzi, że mieliśmy halucynacje w Red Fingers, a o Alasce nie chce w ogóle słuchać, a demonologia? Nie, nawet nie będę próbował.  
John pomyślał, że może to on powinien w takim razie zawiadomić Mycrofta o nowej pasji brata- tropienie i zwalczanie złych duchów. Masz demona, przyjdź do nas, wypędzimy go od ręki- jak się nazywa ktoś taki?  
\- Czyli co robisz?-zapytał ostrożnie. Może warto było zapytać, co robi Sherlock, kiedy odróżnia informacje prawdziwe od fałszywych, na wszelki wypadek gdyby Mycroft zapytał.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego, zmrużonymi oczami.  
\- Czyli teraz się tym interesujesz?- zapytał i John nie był pewny, czy to ironia, czy pyta poważnie.  
\- Tak, teraz się tym interesuje i ciekawi mnie, co robisz. Jak to wygląda w praktyce.  
Sherlock poprawił się na kanapie i nagle stał się dziwnie powściągliwy i ogólny:  
\- To wymaga różnych działań. Muszę przeprowadzić eksperymenty, co zajmuje sporo czasu, ale nie można zaufać nie sprawdzonym informacjom.  
John wzruszył ramionami, ale choć wiedział o co chodzi i czy może się włączyć.  
\- Nie potrzebujesz pomocy w tym?  
\- Tak. Pomoc by się przydała.- odparł Sherlock, ale nadal bez wielkiego entuzjazmu. John naprawdę zaczynał się martwić. Jeszcze nigdy nie kazał mu walczyć o prawo udziału w jakimś śledztwie. To było niezwykłe i niezbyt miłe doświadczenie.  
\- No to powiedz, kiedy będę ci mógł pomóc…- wycofał się w końcu, po przeciągającej się ciszy.  
A Sherlock mruknął coś, co zabrzmiało, jak zgoda, ale mogło być również wszystkim innym.  
John wycofał się do łazienki, gdzie przypomniał sobie o sprzątaniu. Czy sprzątnie to miało być teraz jego główne zajęcie?

Sherlock nie dawał mu wyboru, więc John postanowił zadzwonić do Grega, w nadziei, że usłyszy o jakimś normalnym śledztwie, którym można by zaciekawić Sherlocka.  
Niestety, dostał od niego tylko zapewnienie, że gdy będzie coś ciekawego, Sherlock się o tym dowie.  
\- Może być nawet mniej ciekawe…- wymamrotał, czując, że szczęściu trzeba pomóc.  
\- No, jest teraz coś…  
John się zainteresował i usłyszał więcej szczegółów, z których od razu poszedł do Sherlocka.  
Nie było jeszcze późno, obaj już coś zjedli, więc mogli się szybko zebrać do wyjścia.  
Na początku Sherlock nie chciał słuchać o tej sprawie, ale John nie ustępował i tamten w końcu złapał haczyk.  
Pojechali na miejsce zbrodni- południowe Camden, morderstwo, kobieta, biała, trzydzieści jeden lat, pracowała na poczcie. Mąż- najbardziej prawdopodobny podejrzany- co John uważał zawsze za szczególnie przykre, jako, że zwykle okazywało się prawdą- zniknął. Dzieci nie mieli, ale za to liczna rodzinę, mieszkającą niedaleko, której członkowie zarzekali się, że małżonkowie byli zgodni i nic nie wskazywało na możliwość morderstwa.  
Normalnie Sherlock w ogóle by się tym nie zajął, albo powiedział dwa zdania i byłoby po sprawie. Teraz jednak Johnowi tak zależało na tym, by się nim zajął, że ubarwił kilka szczegółów, a kilka pominął, więc Sherlock musiał się ruszyć z kanapy, żeby zrobić to, co zwykle. John był taki zadowolony, że mu się udało, że zupełnie zapomniał wymyślić co powie, kiedy wyjdzie na jaw, jak się sprawy mają naprawdę.  
Na szczęście Sherlock zajął się śledztwem, a gdy je rozwiązał (- Zabił ją mąż. Szukajcie go u kochanki, z którą ma dziecko.) nadal nie był nieprzyjemny dla swojego jedynego przyjaciela.  
Zrobił natomiast coś, co go zupełnie zbiło z tropu: zaczął ROZMAWIAĆ z Donovan. John stanął przy nich, kiedy zobaczył jak Sherlock się przy niej zatrzymuje, bo zwykle taka sytuacja oznaczała kłótnie i jego interwencja była wymagana, żeby zaprowadzić pokój i uratować życie przyjacielowi. Tym razem usłyszał coś, co go zaskoczyło:  
\- Wiesz, kto to jest?- dopytywał się Sherlock.  
\- Kto?- Sally najwyraźniej nie wiedziała i zaczynała się już niecierpliwić. Tym, że Sherlock przeszkadza jej w pracy.- Podejrzany? Ofiara? O kogo ci chodzi?  
Sherlock pokręcił głową bardzo energicznie i John wytężył słuch.  
\- Ten policjant. Ten młody, tam…   
Donovan westchnęła z irytacją.  
John ją rozumiał. Opis Sherlocka mógł dotyczyć prawie każdego w promieniu stu metrów, bo większość kręcących się policjantów była młodsza i od Sherlocka i od Johna. Po chwili jednak doszli do porozumienia, a John zbliżył się na tyle, że mógł zobaczyć kogo wskazuje detektyw. Facet miał około dwudziestu pięciu lat, był wysoki i szczupły i nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, może poza tym, że był dość przystojny. John zupełnie nie rozumiał, co zobaczył w nim Holmes, z zaciekawieniem czekał na wyjaśnienie.  
Którego nie było, ponieważ Sherlock nie odpowiedział na dalsze pytania Donovan.  
Kiedy usłyszał, że funkcjonariusz nazywa się Sam Dawkins i jest nowy, niedawno po studiach oraz jest wolny, po prostu odszedł od niej (bez podziękowania, jak zwykle, ale Donovan już do tego przywykła ) i podszedł do Sama.  
John się zaniepokoił o biednego chłopaka, który musiał czymś wykurzyć Sherlocka, toteż poszedł za nim. Zastanawiając się, co też takiego tamten mógł zrobić, że w ogóle został dostrzeżony.  
Holmes przystanął przy tym Dawkinsie i John przyspieszył kroku. Sally Donovan przez te lata przyzwyczaiła się do sposobu bycia Sherlocka, ale inni, którzy znali go tylko z plotek, mogli zareagować różnie i Watson wiedział, z praktyki, że lepiej żeby był w pobliżu, kiedy detektyw konsultant zacznie mówić.  
Usłyszał:  
\- Nazywasz się Sam Dawkins, prawda?  
\- Taaak.- tamten był pełen rezerwy i patrzył na Sherlocka niewzruszenie, a zatem słyszał o nim co nieco. Był tylko jakieś trzy cale od niego niższy, za to bardziej umięśniony i John zaczynał się na serio martwić, bo nie spacyfikowałby takiego osiłka, nawet gdyby musiał. Zaczął się rozglądać za Gregiem- tylko on mógł zadziałać, przywołując do porządku swego podkomendnego.  
\- Sher…- próbował wkroczyć, ale ten nie poświęcił mu nawet jednego spojrzenia, całkowicie skupiony na wpatrywaniu się w funkcjonariusza Samuela Dawkinsa.  
\- O co panu chodzi?- zapytał tamten chłodno i zniechęcająco . John przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nieświadomie przyjmując pozycję obronną. To nie może skończyć dobrze.  
\- Czy zechciałby pan…- Sherlock zatrzymał się, jakby próbować dobrać słowa i John przygotował się na najgorsze- jego złośliwości potrafiły rozdrażnić najspokojniejszych ludzi.  
\- Czy byłby pan?..— Sherlock znów się zawahał i Johnowi zaczynało to brzmieć ciekawie, bo niecodziennie.  
\- Czy chciałby pan się spotkać? Po pracy, ze mną?  
Brwi John podjechały do góry, a szczęka dosłownie opadła. Czy Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak to zabrzmiało? Musiał wkroczyć, zanim jeszcze nie doszło do rękoczynów .  
\- Sherlock, to co mówisz, nie jest zbyt… na miejscu. To nie... uprzejme.- zaczął, a Sherlock spojrzał wreszcie na niego z wyrazem dziecięcego uporu na twarzy.  
\- Ale ja byłem uprzejmy!  
John zastanawiał się, jak rozładować tę dziwaczną sytuację.  
\- Och… To znaczy, Sherlock nie miał tego na myśli… Niech pan nie zwraca uwagi.- John wiedział, że Sherlock mu tego nie daruje, ale musiał zagrać gambitem „upośledzonego kuzyna”, bo nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy.  
Sam patrzył na nich obu, coraz bardziej groźnie, jakby podejrzewając, że próbują robić sobie z niego pośmiewisko.  
\- O co chodzi?- zapytał nieufnie.  
\- Sherlock chciał… To znaczy nie chciał…- John spróbował, ale tamten uznał, że dość już tego cyrku i nie pozwolił mu się męczyć dłużej.  
\- Nie mam na to czasu. Do widzenia.- i odszedł do kolegów. Być może, żeby im opowiedzieć o dwóch dziwnych ludziach, którzy go zaczepili.  
John odczekał, aż odejdzie na kilka kroków i zaczął syczeć, żeby nie słyszeli go wszyscy dookoła:  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Co chciałeś od tego człowieka?  
Spojrzenie Sherlocka mogło zabijać:  
\- Próbowałem go zaprosić na Baker Street. Próbowałem być… uprzejmy. Podobno tyle można zadziałać uprzejmością. Ciągle to powtarzasz.- warknął na koniec.  
John wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Po co?! Po co chciałeś go zwabić do mieszkania? Mam nadzieję…- tu coś go uderzyło.- Mam nadzieję, że nie potrzebujesz do tych demonologicznych bzdur jakichś innych uczestników. Bo jeśli tak, to nie możesz używać…  
\- Nie chodzi o nic demonologicznego.- wymamrotał Sherlock. - Chciałem tylko…  
\- No, co chciałeś? Bo, dla tego biedaka to mogło wyglądać, jakbyś… jakbyś go próbował poderwać. Nieudolnie i bez sensu, ale jednak…  
Sherlock łypał na niego dalej i John chciał móc w takich sytuacjach zajrzeć mu do głowy, żeby się dowiedzieć, o czym ten myśli:  
\- Nie rozumiem, o co tyle szumu…- powiedział w końcu i John wydawał się, że pobrzmiewa w nim urażona duma. - Chciałem zaprosić kogoś do domu… kogoś, kto wyraźnie jest gejem. To chyba nie jest przestępstwo?  
John wyrzucił w górę ręce w nieświadomej prośbie do nieba o więcej cierpliwości  
\- Tak, to już wiemy! Ale po co? Po co ci ten gość? Bo że nie na randkę, to wiem. Ale ten gość tego nie wie i naprawdę mógł sobie coś pomyśleć… i dać ci w pysk na przykład. Albo potraktować poważnie i przyjść do nas. Do ciebie raczej. Oczekując czegoś. A gdyby zrozumiał, że nie o to chodziło- mógłby się na serio wykurzyć. Dostałbyś w pysk albo i gorzej.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego, w trakcie całego tego wykładu o ludzkiej psychologii i milczał. Nadal wyglądał, jakby się nabzdyczył, z nutą irytacji i John mógłby go przełożyć przez kolano i wybić z niego to głupie podejście. Oczywiście, gdyby Sherlock był tak o połowę mniejszy i nie miał więcej, niż dwanaście lat.- No więc? Powiesz mi, o co ci chodziło?- zakończył groźnie.  
\- Może chciałem z nim porozmawiać o śledztwie.- stwierdził wyniosłe.  
John nie zdziwił się, ale to było zbyt głupie jak na wymówkę.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Nie. Nie muszę ci się spowiadać. Nie znoszę tego wścibstwa u Mycrofta i nie mam zamiaru znosić go u ciebie. Odczep się.  
I odszedł.  
John stał chwile, czując… sam nie wiedział co. Pretensje za porównanie z Mycroftem? Złość za niesprawiedliwość tego porównania? a może jednak leciutkie wyrzuty sumienia, że był wścibski?  
Sherlock wiele razy nie czekał na niego, kiedy wracali do domu, więc jego znikniecie nie zaskakiwało. To, co zaskakiwało, to to, że gdy Watson wreszcie dotarł na Baker Street, znalazł tam Sherlocka siedzącego przy stole, na którym leżało jedzenie. Sherlocka, który w dodatku wyraźnie się ożywił, gdy go zobaczył.  
\- No, dobrze, że już jesteś!- wykrzyknął, unosząc się z krzesła.- Rozbierz się i siadaj. Będziemy jeść.  
John wzruszył ramionami i zrobił to, co mu polecono. Skoro Sherlock miał zamiar być dziwny, to wolał obecną wersję- z jedzeniem w domu, które sam zdobył i za nie zapłacił.  
\- Czy to jakiś… czy to eksperyment? Nie zwabiłeś tego policjanta i teraz robisz to ze mną?- zapytał siadając i przysuwając sobie pojemnik z czymś najbardziej smakowicie pachnącym. - To jedzenie od Chińczyka, nie? Dodawałeś tu coś?- zapytał, bo to nie było takie niemożliwe, w tym mieszkaniu.- Nie muszę się bać, że dostane po tym halucynacji?  
\- Nie.- odparł detektyw i nawet nie wyglądał na urażonego.  
\- To o co chodzi?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i jadł dalej. John uznał, że nie warto drążyć tematu.  
\- Co jest w tamtych pudełkach?- wskazał resztę pojemników.  
Było około dziesiątej, gdy skończyli i John poczuł, że trochę zbyt późno usiadł do tej obfitej kolacji. Zgaga już zaczyna dawać mu się we znaki.  
Postanowił jeszcze trochę posiedzieć, choćby nie miał siły na nic więcej, niż bezładne przerzucanie kanałów TV. Po chwili Sherlock przyłączył się do niego na kanapie. John było ciepło i wygodnie więc poświęcił mu tylko jedno krótkie spojrzenie, upewniając się, że nie musi się przesuwać.  
Sherlock milczał przez chwilę, ale John wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo, bo za chwile tamtemu znudzi się program, jaki by nie był aktualnie nadawany i zacznie głośno dawać temu wyraz, krytykując wszystko.  
Ale dzisiaj, gdy nie miał żadnego pomysłu na wieczór, nie przeszkadzałoby mu to. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- No więc, jak ci się podobało dzisiejsze śledztwo? – niski głos z boku go nie zaskoczył, samo pytanie już tak.  
\- Śledztwo? Było… zwyczajne.- odparł John ostrożnie.- Ale to dobrze. Mam dosyć niezwykłości na następne sto lat.- dokończył.  
\- To… miło.-powiedział Sherlock i John spojrzał na niego uważnie. Te słowa, w tym znaczeniu- to nie było coś, czego się po nim spodziewał.  
\- Jesteś dzisiaj dziwny. Nawet, jak na siebie. Zwłaszcza jak na siebie.- powiedział marszcząc brwi, a potem zachichotał z własnych słów.  
Sherlock zamrugał, ale po chwili się rozluźnił i przyłączył do niego i przez chwile obaj śmiali się, jakby powariowali, ale tak naprawdę to właśnie ten śmiech pozwalał im nie wariować, odreagować cokolwiek się działo i poczuć, że są w tym razem.  
A potem było dużo łatwiej- jak zwykle, kiedy się z czegoś razem pośmiali. Zaczęli rozmawiać o ostatnim śledztwie i o poprzednich, które nie były takie normalne i Sherlock był zaskakująco miły. Zupełnie nie w jego stylu. A John był na tyle śpiący i rozluźniony, że po prostu się tym cieszył, bez żadnej podejrzliwości.  
Dlatego, gdy potem przyjaciel położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, uznał to za przyjacielski gest i poklepał ja przyjaźnie i z wdzięcznością. Potem chciał wstać, żeby iść spać, ale Sherlock go nie puścił, dalej trzymając rękę na jego ramieniu. John spojrzał na niego z niemym pytaniem i zdziwił się, widząc intensywne spojrzenie, którego nie potrafił odcyfrować.  
\- Co?- zapytał cicho, łagodnie.- Coś się dzieje? Powiedz mi.  
Sherlock pokręcił głową, ale nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia i wyciągnął do niego drugą rękę.  
John czekał spokojnie na to, co się wydarzy, bo generalnie nie spodziewał się ataku, ale podskoczył do góry, gdy tamten wziął go za rękę i zaczął przyciągać do siebie.  
\- Co?..- zaczął, ale Sherlock był nieustępliwy, ciągnął go wyraźnie, a gdy John się nie poddawał, wstał powoli i z gracją, którą John tyle razy podziwiał- jakby miał w ciele bardzo dużo skumulowanej energii i żadnych stawów, albo zesztywniałych mięśni.  
\- Co?- zapytał po raz kolejny, gdy Sherlock pogłaskał go po twarzy, jakby miał na niej coś, jakiś brud, albo paproch.- Co się dzieje?- w jego głosie był już strach. Sherlock był dziwaczny, od niedawna zachowywał się tak, jakby coś mu się stało. John myślał intensywnie, szukając przyczyn tego zachowania.  
\- Powiedz mi, co się dzieje? Przerażasz mnie trochę….  
Sherlock milczał, ale jego twarz coś wyrażała, tylko John nie wiedział co to jest- czy był smutny? Zmartwiony? Przestraszony? Chciał mu jakoś pomóc, gdyby potrafił, ale musiał najpierw wiedzieć, o co chodzi, co się stało.  
Milczał i po chwili takiego zawieszenia pomyślał, że cokolwiek się z nim dzieje, widocznie nie potrafił o tym opowiedzieć. Poklepał go po ramieniu najbardziej pokrzepiająco, jak potrafił i wyciągnąć dłoń z jego dłoni i poszedł na górę.  
Tym razem Sherlock nie blokował mu drogi. Patrzył tylko jak się oddala, z wyrazem twarzy opuszczonego, odrzuconego dzieciaka i gdyby się John wtedy obrócił i zobaczył go takiego, mógłby wrócić do kanapy i zacząć go pocieszać, aż przestanie wyglądać na tak zrozpaczonego.  
Ale się nie obejrzał- był już zmęczony i tak zdezorientowany, że odruchowo chciał się od niego uwolnić.


	4. Chapter 4

W nocy John śnił o jakiejś kobiecie.  
Nie wiedział kim jest; mogła być jego byłą dziewczyną, bo całowali się w tym śnie długo i namiętnie, a potem zaczął ją rozbierać, a ona nie oponowała, pozwalała się dotykać głaskać po włosach i rozpinać bluzkę, a potem jej włosy zaczęły się skręcać, jakby od wilgoci, a bluzce wyrosły mankiety zapinane na spinki, ale John cierpliwie je rozpinał i rozpinał; aż nagle stwierdził, że patrzy na Sherlocka, leżącego na swoim łóżku, bez koszuli i spodni, w samym szlafroku i w dodatku wcale go to nie martwiło, bo już nie myślał o żadnej kobiecie- tylko zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock ma pod tym szlafrokiem majtki i co się stanie, gdy John go rozwiąże. Bardzo chciał się przekonać… pochylił się i nagle leżeli koło siebie, Sherlock nie miał już na sobie szlafroka, za to obejmował go mocno i było mu bardzo wygodnie i ciepło. Czuł się kochany i pożądany i coraz bardziej podniecony. Sherlock zaczął go całował go po szyi i piersi więc przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem... A potem był już po tej drugiej stronie, na jawie całkiem przytomny i… napalony. I chciał nie kogokolwiek, nie jakiejś nieznanej jeszcze kobiety, tylko Sherlocka!  
Przejechał ręka po twarzy z pierwszymi śladami zarostu.  
Boże! Z nim też zaczynało się dziać coś dziwnego. Ten ostatni wieczór, ta dziwna otwartość ostatnio, to musiało oznaczać, że obaj są nieco wytrąceni z równowagi i powinni skupić się na swojej pracy. A John powinien się wreszcie umówić z jakąś kobietą, bo wyraźnie upłynęło zbyt dużo czasu od ostatniej randki z kimkolwiek. 

Co gorsza, Sherlock już czekał na niego w salonie, nie dając zapomnieć o tym dziwacznym śnie. Miał nawet na sobie taki sam szlafrok, jak ten ze snu; za to ewidentnie- nie miał pod nim ani koszuli ani spodni.  
John przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, gdy siedział na swoim krześle i starał się nie myśleć o niczym szczególnym, a zwłaszcza -swoim śnie. To było przede wszystkim krępujące, ale też wywoływało trudne pytania, na które nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać, nawet samemu sobie.  
Na pewno nie teraz- nie przed śniadaniem i pierwszą kawą. Poszedł więc do kuchni.  
\- John.- usłyszał zza pleców, wypowiedziane szczególnie niskim, cichym głosem.- Jak ci się spało?  
Nawet w normalniejszych okolicznościach, takie pytanie byłoby nie w stylu Sherlocka, ale dzisiaj wydawało się niemal okrutną drwiną. John się zmieszał i rozlał wodę z czajnika, kiedy odstawiał go na blat.  
\- Do… dobrze. W miarę.- odparł, zacinając się.  
I nagle detektyw był tuż obok, za jego plecami, tak blisko, że czuł, przez cienką piżamę, promieniujące od niego gorąco.  
\- Co…- zdążył powiedzieć, zanim Sherlock położył mu ręce na biodrach i otulił go sobą, jak gruby koc, albo bardzo, bardzo ciepły płaszcz. John spiął się cały- od stóp do głów i nagle kompletnie przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co ma przed sobą. Ręce mu zadrżały, torebka herbaty wyśliznęła z palców i upadła na podłogę.  
\- Czemu… -zabrakło mu słów, albo nie mógł się zdecydować, co chce powiedzieć, więc po prostu spróbował się wycofać i zrobić krok w bok- bo z tyłu napierał na niego Sherlock. Ale okazało się, że tamten nie ma zamiaru mu na to pozwolić- przytrzymał go za ramiona, w tym samym miejscu.  
To już uruchomiło w nim zupełnie inną reakcję.  
\- Puszczaj mnie.- warknął, ostrzegawczo.  
Był wkurzony i nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać. Na razie ostrzegał, ale jeśli nie zostanie wysłuchany, przejdzie do rękoczynów.  
Sherlock się nie przestraszył. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej- tak, że nie było już między nimi wolnej przestrzeni. Zwiesił głowę na lewe ramię Johna i mruknął mu prosto do ucha:- Nie.  
Czym zdenerwował go jeszcze bardziej. Sherlock był dziwnie milczący- nie próbował niczego wyjaśniać, nawet nie obrażał go za brak rozumu, wymaganego do zrozumienia tej sytuacji i John nagle zatęsknił za niesympatycznym i przykrym, ale przynajmniej zrozumiałym i znajomym współlokatorem, z którym miał do czynienia od tak dawna. Ten mógł zrobić dosłownie wszystko- skoro robił to, co teraz.  
Tymczasem starał się dalej przesunąć i obrócić tak, żeby wprowadzić trochę przestrzeni między ich ciała, a także, żeby przestać się czuć tak uwięzionym- bo obrócenie się plecami do Sherlocka sprawiało nagle, że czuł się bezbronny.  
\- Sherlock. - warknął znowu, mając nadzieję, sprzeczną z faktami, że tamten odzyskał rozsądek przez te kilkanaście sekund i puści go z własnej woli. Odepchnął się od blatu i pchnął go plecami, dając mu wskazówkę ciałem, skoro słowa najwyraźniej nie działały.  
\- Przesuń się.- mruknął, wkładając całą siłę w zadanie, ale Sherlock był cholernie ciężki, jak na takiego chudzielca- w końcu składał się z samych mięśni i kości- i nie przesunął się nawet odrobinę.  
\- Puszczaj mnie, do cholery!- zaczął się przemocą obracać, ale tamten dalej nie ustępował. John spróbował jeszcze raz; szarpnął się z całej siły i... i wtedy Sherlock go pocałował- w to, co znalazło się najbliżej jego ust- czyli lewą stronę szyi.  
John zdębiał.  
Dosłownie znieruchomiał, jak kawał drewna; i choćby samo to, powinno przekazać Sherlockowi, jak bardzo niechciane są jego zaloty…  
Ale Sherlock nie łapał wskazówek- nie chciał, albo nie potrafił ich zrozumieć i dalej dotykał ustami jego skóry - John czuł ciepły nacisk, delikatny, ale nieustępliwy.  
Po jakimś czasie, gdy walczył z bezwładnością swego ciała zalanego szokiem, skupił całą siłę na rękach, wykręcił się i pchnął detektywa w pierś, z całej siły.  
\- Cofnij się! Cholera...-warknął przy tym, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wyszczerzonymi ze złości zębami.  
Sherlock natomiast wyglądał na śpiącego- rozluźniona twarz, z leciutkim uśmiechem zadowolenia, albo raczej rozmarzenia- coś, czego John nie widział chyba nigdy na tej konkretnej twarzy.  
\- Co cię napadło!?- wrzeszczał, utrzymując go w odległości wyciągniętych rąk, a Sherlock napierał na niego piersią i doktor zauważył, że nie jest ubrany w nic poza szlafrokiem, który zaczyna się rozchylać- był zrobiony z jakiegoś śliskiego materiału i przez to szarpanie zaczął się przesuwać po skórze.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz? Co ty robisz?- dopytywał się John, chcąc dogrzebać się do rozsądku, ale tamten nie wyglądał na trzeźwiejącego. Przysuwał się tylko z całych sił, a kiedy nie mógł już bardziej, przez odpychające go ręce Johna, zmienił taktykę- objął go w pasie i jedna ręka zaczął zjeżdżać coraz niżej, a kiedy dotarł do pośladka, ścisnął go mocno duża dłonią; aż John prawie podskoczył- ze zdziwienia i coraz większego zażenowania.  
\- Przestań, natychmiast!- wrzasnął i zaczął zrywać z siebie te wszędobylskie ręce. Miał tego dosyć, już nie chodziło mu o to, żeby dotrzeć do przyjaciela, żeby z nim porozmawiać- chciał już tylko uciec przed tym dziwnym człowiekiem, którym stał się nagle współlokator, przed jego niezrozumiałym zachowaniem, które było prawdopodobnie jakąś dziwaczna forma eksperymentu… albo zalotów. John nie wiedział, co byłoby dla niego gorsze w tej chwili i nie obchodziło go to.  
Chwilę się szarpali- co było tym bardziej surrealistyczne, że Sherlock nie tracił tego swojego rozanielonego wyrazu twarzy co było bardzo niepokojące, bo nawet jeśli coś źle zrozumiał i chciał… coś zrobić, to teraz powinien był już zauważyć, że nikt, poza nim, tego nie chce i jeśli nawet nie spowodowało to jego zawstydzenia czy urazy, to przynajmniej powinien mu się zmienić wyraz twarzy- na jakikolwiek inny.  
W końcu John wygrał- raczej sprytem, niż siłą- wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi przeciwnika i zanurkował pod jego ramieniem.  
A potem odskoczył szybko na kilka kroków i z tej odległości zaczął krzyczeć:  
\- Czyś ty zwariował? Co cię napadło, do cholery?  
Sherlock patrzył na niego z sennym zdziwieniem, a potem twarz mu się zaczęła zmieniać w wyraz jakiejś tęsknoty i żalu tak ogromnego, że mimo wściekłości dezorientacji i pretensji, Watson dopuścił do siebie myśl, że tamten uważa się za pokrzywdzonego tą sytuacją.  
\- Niech cię szlag trafi!- krzyknął, obrócił się na pięcie i prawie wbiegł na schody i do swego pokoju. Uciekał tak naprawdę; nie wiadomo, przed czym najbardziej, ale przez chwile rozważał na serio zamknięcie się na klucz.  
Dawał detektywowi czas na ochłonięcie.  
Albo sobie raczej- bo on chyba potrzebował tego czasu bardziej.  
Sherlock przynajmniej chyba wiedział, co i dlaczego robi, John był tej wiedzy pozbawiony. Przysiadł na swoim równo zaścielonym łóżku, a po chwili, kiedy się uspokoił, przypomniał sobie, że przez to wszystko nawet nie zdążył zrobić sobie śniadania i zaparzyć kawy.  
I znów się rozzłościł.  
Ale po chwili mu przeszło i to, bo zaczął wreszcie naprawdę myśleć, a nie tylko reagować na to, co się dzieje. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć komórkę i domagać się od kogoś odpowiedzi.  
Ale od kogo? Mycrofta? Grega? Przecież to oni twierdzili (Greg wprost, a Mycroft- implikując to swoim zachowaniem), że to właśnie on jest teraz głównym specem od dziwacznych zachowań Sherlocka.  
Położył się toteż na wznak na łóżku i spróbował się skupić. Fakty: Sherlock go całował i ewidentnie próbował… chciał zrobić z nim coś więcej. Fakt: był ostatnio milszy, niż zazwyczaj, a wczoraj rozmawiał z tym…  
John zastanawiał się- czy te dwa fakty się jakoś łączą? Może Sherlock próbował być dla niego miły, jakoś sobie go zjednać- nieumiejętnie i całkowicie po swojemu, w niepowtarzalny, Sherlockowski sposób? Może ta wczorajsza kolacja też była tylko po to? Czy Sherlock próbował go ostatnio podrywać? John nie był w stanie zaakceptować tego wniosku, ale równocześnie to był jedyny możliwy wniosek. Mógł zlekceważyć kolację i bycie miłym, ale nie obmacywanie i pocałunki.  
Poczuł, że jest mu gorąco i że się czuje zawstydzony i skrępowany. Sherlock był dla niego ważny i kiedy było trzeba potrafili sobie okazywać wsparcie, ale gdyby wiedział, że przyjaciel odczyta jego uściski i poklepywanie jako wstęp do czegoś innego, do czegoś więcej- to by się od nich powstrzymywał. Bo teraz było trudniej- musiał mu brutalnie wyjaśnić, gdzie przebiegają granice i nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że w ogóle musiało dojść do tego, że musi je wyznaczać, kolejny raz! Przecież na samym początku ich znajomości, Sherlock dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że go te rzeczy nie interesują, a potem, mimo zaintrygowania Kobietą, nie wyglądało na to, żeby łączył ich prawdziwy romans- taki z seksem, chodzeniem na randki. Wysyłała mu SMSy, a on grał smętnie na skrzypcach, gdy umarła na niby; no, ale później rozwiązał jej zagadkę i kiedy John pozbierał to wszystko do kupy, wyszło mu, że Kobieta była dla Sherlocka po prostu intrygującą zagadką, którą zostawił, gdy ją rozwiązał. Oczywiście, detektyw miałby wystarczająco dużo czasu, by się umawiać na jakieś pojedyncze spotkania z kimś, może nawet miałby czas poderwać kogoś w pubie, albo klubie, tak, żeby John tego nie zauważył, ale wątpił w to, ponieważ sam tak postępował i wiedział z czym to się wiąże i jak wiele czasu wymaga. Chyba, że aparycja Sherlocka dawała mu tak dużą przewagę… ale John wiedział też, jak Sherlock potrafi (a raczej nie potrafi) się zachowywać i co sądzi o ludziach w ogólności. A kobiety chcą być adorowane i mimo wszystko wyczuwają wiele rzeczy, więc John na własny użytek rozważał właściwie tylko dwie możliwości- albo Sherlock chodził po prostu gdzieś, gdzie płacił za seks, albo chodził do miejsc, gdzie wystarczyło samo to jak wyglądał i nie musiał nikogo czarować swoją osobowością.  
John widział, że tamten potrafi to zrobić, ale widział też, jak krótko trwała taka iluzja i jak szybko Sherlock z niej rezygnował, znudzony jakąś osobą. Toteż wątpił, żeby Sherlockowi chciało się ją utrzymywać przez dłużej niż godzinę, co było konieczne, gdyby chodziło o kobiety, nawet bardzo pijane- co pozostawiało jedną jedyną opcję- że Sherlock chodził na podryw do gejowskich klubów.  
Nie myślał o tym dużo do tej pory, ale jakoś tak w trakcie życia z nim pod jednym dachem uznał, że te dwie opcje wchodzą w grę i… na tym poprzestał. Chyba obie jakoś go krępowały i nie chciał wnikać w tę sferę jego życia na tyle, by wiedzieć z pewnością i musieć się konfrontować się z tą wiedzą na co dzień.  
Powtarzał sobie, że obaj są dorośli i dyskretni, a czasem nawet uważał się za tego lepszego, bo ON nie wzywał przyjaciela SMSami, kiedy wychodził (i potencjalnie mógł się z kimś spotykać) z jakiegoś niedorzecznego powodu i nie domagał się jego czasu.  
Ale tak naprawdę w głębi duszy, wybierał nieświadomość- taką, która pozwalała mu uznawać Sherlocka za kogoś niemal aseksualnego, kto obecnie wybiera celibat (choć prawdopodobnie, gdyby miał z kimś uprawiać seks, byliby to mężczyźni, ale tu John przyznawał, że może się mylić, ulegając jakimś nie do końca uświadomionym stereotypom opartym na aparycji i sposobie bycia). Równocześnie cieszył się, że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a jeśli to kwestionował czasem (zwykle po wyjątkowo chamskim zachowaniu z jego strony) to pocieszał się przekonaniem innych, że na pewno jest OBECNIE osobą zajmująca w życiu Sherlocka szczególne, najważniejsze miejsce.  
Tak- to mu pasowało; z wielu nieuświadomionych powodów pasowało mu takie spojrzenie na ten układ. I chyba dlatego trak nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem i wstrząsem było to, co zrobił dziś Sherlock. W końcu- samo przystawianie się, choć niecodziennie nachalne- nie byłoby w innym kontekście takie znowu poruszające. Johnowi zdarzyło się parę razy- jak chyba każdemu facetowi w tych czasach- że jakiś facet- czy to bardzo napalony, czy mniej wyczulony na sygnały (co zresztą szło w parze, John osobiście dodałby do tej pary jeszcze alkohol i miałby pełna listę głównych winowajców takich pomyłek) źle coś zrozumiał i zaczynał startować do niego z łapami. Parę razy ktoś go nawet złapał za tyłek- co nie zawsze, ale często kończyło się żartami i wybuchem śmiechu (jeśli nie byli to obcy). Co do męskich pocałunków, miał mniejsze doświadczenie, ale zdarzyły mu się – dokładnie dwa: jeden, kiedy był jeszcze nastolatkiem, kolega z klasy chyba się w nim zakochał (to akurat nie skończyło się wspólnym śmiechem- John był zdziwiony, tamten zawstydzony i nigdy już się do siebie potem nie odezwali, więc wolał nie pamiętać i z ulgą przyjął wzajemne unikanie). Drugi raz- w Afganistanie, kiedy ktoś zdobył skądś alkohol, a ponieważ pili tam tak rzadko, że odporność im drastycznie pospadała, upili się wszyscy strasznie i John przysnął gdzieś w trakcie i obudził się gdy ktoś go przygniótł. Okazało się, że to jeden z jego kolegów, Brian, układał się koło niego, a gdy zobaczył, że John nie śpi, zaczął mu coś szeptać, niezbyt zrozumiale, do ucha, a potem, gdy półprzytomny John nie reagował, pocałował go w policzek tak, że właściwie nie wiadomo było, jak zakwalifikować ten kontakt- może był tylko pijacką wdzięcznością za wysłuchanie zwierzeń? Następne dni nie przyniosły wyjaśnienia tamtej sprawy, bo obaj zachowywali się jak na Anglików przystało- jakby nic nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Więc to, co zamieniało ten pocałunek w kuchni w coś nieprawdopodobnego, to udział Sherlocka.  
Coś w Johnie niewygodnie protestowało przeciwko temu, jako naruszeniu jakiegoś wypracowanego wspólnie, choć bez słów- układu: Ty mi nic nie mówisz, a ja nie pytam.  
Być może to było nie fair, ale odpowiadała mu taka sytuacja, bez wnikania, dlaczego woli nie wiedzieć.  
Zauważał, że Sherlock ma ciało- w końcu sam często był zmuszony o nie zadbać. Karmił je, poił, czasem dbał o to, by nie zamarzło, czasem pilnował,żeby nie było trute dymem papierosowym, a czasem chodziło o to, żeby ktoś nie dźgnął go nożem, albo nie zastrzelił. Ale ta dbałość kończyła się właśnie w tym miejscu- tu gdzie zaczynało się (teoretyczne) życie romantyczno—seksualne.  
John było z tym niewygodnie i czuł skrępowanie całym tym tematem. Seks i Sherlock jakoś nie pasowali do siebie.  
Czy może jednak chodziło o to, że to wobec niego Holmes okazał swoje pożądanie? Ale przecież, gdyby John mieszkał z kimś innym- jakimś facetem, nawet przyjacielem, a on by nagle okazał zainteresowanie, to byłoby mu lekko głupio, lekko niezręcznie, ale doszedłby do siebie i właśnie przygotowywał siebie krótka przemowę p.t. „Przykro mi, ale nie jestem zainteresowany, zostańmy przyjaciółmi. I najlepiej zapomnijmy o tym, bo po co się narażać na skrępowanie.”  
O co więc właściwie chodziło? O to, że Sherlock był w tym tak niezgrabny, a zarazem zdeterminowany, że nie chciał odpuścić nawet, gdy spotkał się z odmową? Ale przecież John nie czuł się zagrożony- molestowany też właściwie nie, przynajmniej do tej chwili.  
To nie tak, że Sherlock był nieznany, a jego dotyk jakoś odrażający… nie trzymanie granic miało w ich relacji dość długą tradycję i choć to Johna wkurzało- że musi go obmacać, zanim wyciągnie mu z kieszeni komórkę, to jego irytacja dotyczyła raczej tego, że tamten traktuje go tak jak przedłużenie swoich rąk i oczekuje, że John wszystko rzuci i przyleci, żeby go obszukać, a nie samego obmacywania, które było mu obojętne- przynajmniej tak myślał, zanim… zanim nie przyśnił mu się Sherlock w dość erotycznym kontekście.  
Ale to były czasy, w których Sherlock był ponad seksem… może teraz, gdy John doświadczył, że to potrafi być seksualne, to zaczęło go jakoś odpychać? Znów utknął w ślepej uliczce- był skrępowany, bo to Sherlock go pocałował, czy też czuł się źle, bo to całkowicie zmieniało jego ocenę przyjaciela oraz- być może- sposób widzenia całej sytuacji?  
Nagle poczuł, że ma dosyć- dosyć domyślania się, prób analizowania, dosyć całego tematu.  
Ale zanim całkowicie o nim zapomni, wyrzuci z pamięci na zawsze- jeśli da radę, oczywiście, choć na pewno się bardzo postara! musi to jakoś wyjaśnić- raz na zawsze i oby- do końca życia, a przynajmniej dzielenia mieszkania i pracy z Sherlockiem. Musi wiedzieć, o co chodziło, żeby mu wyjaśnić, że nic z tego i żeby obaj… wrócili do tego, co było. John z ulgą, a jeśli Sherlock nie… ( bo trudno go o to posądzać po takiej scenie, jak ta w kuchni) to przynajmniej z pewnością, która też jest coś warta, prawda? Pewnością, że nic z tego nie będzie.  
I tu John po raz pierwszy pomyślał, może przez to, że miał zaraz o tym z porozmawiać, o perspektywie drugiej strony- o tym, że jeśli nie był to jakiś durny eksperyment ani zabawa, ani mu się nic nie pomyliło… choć, jak mógłby John pomylić z kimkolwiek innym? To teraz jest mu zapewne cholernie przykro.  
Jeśli John czuje się skrępowany i zażenowany, to jak źle może czuć się Sherlock, który to zaczął i teraz musi być zraniony, obrażony i odsłonięty? A Sherlock słaby, to Sherlock zirytowany i wściekły- kąsający wszystko, co do niego podejdzie, bez umiaru i proporcji. John musiał się na to przygotować i uzbroić w odrobinę cierpliwości i współczucia.  
Otwarł drzwi- swoją drogą, był już mocno głodny i tak, czy inaczej, musiał zejść na dół.  
Kiedy pojawił się na dole, twarz Sherlocka rozjaśniła się tak, jak wtedy, gdy udało mu się zrobić coś naprawdę trudnego.  
\- Sherlock. – zaczął, nieco wyhamowując na widok tego entuzjazmu. Oraz braku innego ubrania, niż szlafrok.  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać o tym, co się stało, zanim zapomnimy, że to się w ogóle wydarzyło …- dodał od razu. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi pytająco i ale nadal była w nim jakąś denerwująca nadzieja, oczekiwanie, które wyprowadzało Johna z równowagi.  
\- Ale ja nie chce rozmawiać.-powiedział uparcie, gdy John milczał, zbierając myśli.  
\- To czego chcesz ?- zapytał, z rezygnacją, ale i pretensją.  
\- Chce uprawiać z tobą seks.- powiedział rzeczowo. -Myślałem, że to jasne.  
John potrząsnął głową, czując się bardziej przyparty do muru, niż w kuchni, gdy był fizycznie dociskany do blatu.  
\- Nie.- powiedział cicho, a potem powtórzył głośniej i bardziej zdecydowanie:- Nie! To się akurat nigdy nie zdarzy.-stwierdził i spojrzał na Sherlocka, którego twarz przybrała najpierw wyraz zawodu, a po chwili wpatrywania się, w skupieniu- być może szukając jakiejś możliwości zmiany decyzji?- zdenerwowania.  
\- Nie? Nie zdarzy się? Na pewno? Nigdy?- wypluł z wykrzywioną wściekłością twarzą i pobiegł do swego pokoju.  
John stał przez chwile, nadal nie wiedząc, co się właściwie stało i dlaczego czuje się jak ktoś, kim nigdy nie chciał zostać, a potem poszedł do kuchni, zrobić sobie wreszcie coś do jedzenia.  
Nie miał dziś dużo czasu, ani na czatowanie pod drzwiami sypialni Sherlocka, ani na dalsze analizowanie stanu swoich emocji, bo zadzwonili do niego z przychodni, żeby przyszedł w ramach nagłego wypadku- jak się czasem zdarzało, a on starał się w takich sytuacjach spełniać ich prośby, ponieważ wystarczająco często sam prosił o przysługę, kiedy Sherlock porywał go na śledztwo.  
Ostatnio zdarzało się to rzadko, ale wolał mieć w zapasie przysługi. Poza tym, nie wiadomo było, jak długo przyjdzie mu czekać na możliwość rozmowy ze współlokatorem, a wolał się czymś zająć, niż siedzieć w domu i bez sensu obracać w głowie myśli, które do niczego dobrego nie prowadziły- przynajmniej on nie widział do czego dobrego miałby doprowadzić, bez wkładu Sherlocka. 

***

Przychodnia była rzeczywiście wypełniona ludźmi toteż nie miał nawet jednej wolnej chwili aż do godziny 18.00, kiedy musiał zrobić przerwę na posiłek, bo czuł, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, zaraz zemdleje albo zacznie bełkotać, z powodu zbyt niskiego poziomu cukru we krwi.  
Wyszedł do pobliskiej kafejki, żeby na chwile zmienić otoczenie, ale nawet tam nie miał, na szczęście, zbyt dużo czasu na myśli o Sherlocku, bo dosiadł się do niego znajomy lekarz i zaczęli gawędzić. 

John został w przychodni do 20.00 przez ten czas wysłał dziesięć SMSów do Sherlocka, pytając go o to co się z nim dzieje i żeby dał znać, jak będzie gotowy porozmawiać, ale na żaden nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, więc przestał je wysyłać.  
Choć to wszystko było trochę niepokojące.  
O 21.00, gdy wrócił do domu, nawet ucieszył się, że nikt nie chce z nim rozmawiać, bo dzisiaj, po takim dniu, nie miałby siły na poważną rozmowę.  
Nie zobaczył już tego dnia swojego współlokatora. Nie zmartwił się jednak specjalnie, bo kiedy się kładł – to nadal była godzina, o której często Sherlocka jeszcze w domu nie było.< *** John był tak zmęczony, że dopiero rano kiedy wstał, zastanowił się, dlaczego detektyw- skoro miał jakąś interesującą sprawę- nie dał mu o niej znać.  
Pokój Sherlocka nadal był zamknięty, kiedy schodził na dół, co samo w sobie nie było może dziwne, ani niepokojące, ale w połączeniu z poprzednim dniem…  
Dziś nie miał pracy, która odciągałaby skutecznie jego myśli od problemu i chciał już mieć za sobą tę niezbyt przyjemną rozmowę.  
W końcu, o 11.00 podszedł do drzwi sypialni współlokatora i zapukał:  
\- Sherlock? Nie śpisz?- zawołał niezbyt głośno.  
Nadstawił uszu, ale z drugiej strony nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. Zapukał jeszcze raz, a potem nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi otwarły się bez oporu. Pokój był pusty. Łóżko nie było pościelone, ale też nie jakoś specjalnie skopane, a skoro nie wiedział, jak wyglądało przedtem, więc nie mógł odgadnąć, czy ktoś spędził w nim tę noc.  
Zamknął drzwi.  
Miał jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie, niż przed chwilą.  
Zadzwonił do Grega (nie odebrał) apotem po długich bojach z samym sobą- do Mycrofta, który też nie odebrał.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock wrócił około 13.00 i wyglądał i pachniał tak, jakby przesiedział całą noc w barach i klubach, gdzie palił, pił i obściskiwał się w wieloma ludźmi- sądząc po różnych śladach (które John nauczył się zauważać, obserwując go przy pracy) obojga płci. Johnowi bardzo się to nie spodobało.  
\- Hej.- powiedział, mimo tego, przyjaźnie, starając się nie wyciągać wniosków zbyt pochopnie.- Nie było cię przez całą noc.- dodał niezręcznie. Tak naprawdę chciał przez to zapytać, gdzie tamten polazł i dlaczego nie zabrał go ze sobą.  
Sherlock zmierzył go nieprzyjaznym, szklanym spojrzeniem i wydął usta.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć. Wydedukuj sobie…- dodał po chwili, stając przed nim, już bez płaszcza, w rozchełstanej koszuli, rozkładając ramiona w zachęcającej pozie modela, z ugiętą lewą nogą.  
I choć John był pewny, że zachęta była w zamyśle drwiną, zaczął obserwować, a to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się gorąco.  
Na początek, źle zapięte guziki koszuli- tak, jakby ktoś je rozpiął, a potem nie dokładnie zapiął z powrotem. Brak jednej spinki od mankietu, zagięcia na rękawach marynarki od podwijania, ale nie tylko to- cała była pomięta; tak, jakby Sherlock ją zdjął, zwinął bez szacunku, a może nawet na niej usiadł; a przecież nigdy nie traktował tak bezceremonialnie swoich ubrań- a zatem zrobił to prawdopodobnie ktoś inny.  
Ale to była i tak ta lepsza część- ta, która można był jeszcze zlekceważyć, albo interpretować na różne sposoby. Druga część: ciało Sherlocka, pozostawało mniej wątpliwości. Rozczochrane włosy, dwie malinki na szyi; a na piersi, w rozcięciu kołnierzyka widać było coś, jak nowo formujący się siniak. Długie, blond włosy na klapie marynarki oraz rozmazana szminka na szyi, koło ucha, tam gdzie można było ją przeoczyć, kiedy się rano myło- dopełniały obrazu. Golił się… ale gdzie? I to był dowód koronny: Sherlock wyglądał, jakby się szlajał całą noc, ale w którymś momencie tej nocy zdołał się ogolić. Teoretycznie mógł to zrobić w którejś z knajp, w której był, ale… po co?  
John poskładał to razem i wyszła mu z tego całkiem prosta opowieść- taka, którą znał aż za dobrze, bo wiele razy w niej uczestniczył: Sherlock poszedł gdzieś, gdzie palił i pił i poderwał kogoś- prawdopodobnie właścicielkę blond włosów i różowej szminki, z którą poszedł do jej domu i został tam na noc.  
John zawahał się, ale mózg podsunął mu tylko jedno pytanie, które mógł zadać, bez zbytniego ryzyka odsłaniania swoich zaplątanych emocji:  
\- Jakim cudem udało ci się ją poderwać?  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło, a potem się uśmiechnął i John nie mógł nie odczytać w tym uśmiechu dumy:  
\- Skąd pewność, że była tylko jedna?  
John wciągnął powietrze. No tak- zakładał…  
\- Ale bardzo dobrze! Tyle, że jak zwykle, umknęło ci sedno- to nie była jedna kobieta, ani nawet – kobieta…  
John miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć, a samemu uszczypnąć się w rękę.  
\- Ale… jak to? Te długie włosy…- wskazał na marynarkę.- I szminka… o tutaj…  
Sherlock spojrzał w lustro nad kominkiem.  
\- Jeden miał długie włosy. Słabe cebulki- rzadkie włosy, niedługo będzie musiał je ściąć. Długie dłużej zostają na ubraniu, a ta szminka- to nie szminka. Jeden miał takie coś- balsam do ust? Pachniało malinowo i syntetycznie, smakowało… paskudnie.  
\- Wyglądasz z tym uśmiechem jak Mycroft.- wysyczał John i była to prawda.  
Pełny sukces- Sherlock spoważniał natychmiast i zrobił się zły.  
\- Skorzystać?- John był wstrząśnięty i nie rozumiał; i nie wiedział, czy chce zrozumieć.- Jak to-skorzystać? Co to ma ze mną wspólnego?  
\- Proponowałem wczoraj? I przed wczoraj? Nie chciałeś…- Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i o ile John go znał, to nie było udawane, on na serio uważał to za tak proste.  
\- To poszedłem kogoś, kto chce. I uwierz mi- okazało się nagle, że nie mam z tym żadnego problemu. Wystarczy tylko trochę się przyłożyć…- uśmiechnął się i znowu zerknął znowu w lustro. – Nie poznawali mnie, chcieli mi stawiać drinki…- John chciał i nie chciał tego słuchać.  
\- A potem chodzili ze mną na papierosa… albo troszkę ochłonąć… albo po prostu…- machnął ręka niejasno i z gracją.  
\- Czy ty mi właśnie mówisz, że dałeś się upijać i… wychodziłeś z kimś na zewnątrz, żeby uprawiać z nim seks? Czy to byli… sami mężczyźni?- zapytał, jakby to było ważne.  
\- Tak.- odparł Sherlock ze zdziwieniem.- Skąd pomysł, że to miały być kobiety? Jedna chciała, ale jej powiedziałem, że nie jestem zainteresowany i się przesiadła.  
\- Boże, Sherlock.- John jęknął i miał ochotę ukryć twarz w rękach.- Czy ty… zabezpieczałeś się chociaż, mam nadzieję?  
Potem zapytał o coś jeszcze, co go uwierało:  
\- Ilu ich było?  
Sherlock przetarł czoło i wzrok mu się zamglił, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
\- Tak… chyba mieli jakieś gumki, a ilu ich było? Nie wszystko pamiętam dokładnie, alkohol źle na mnie działa. Ale powiedzmy, że sześciu. Tylu pamiętam. Było jeszcze jakieś obmacywanie w WC, ale to się chyba nie liczy…  
John usiadłby na czymś chętnie.  
\- Sześciu!? Sześciu!? Jak… jak..- zająknął się. - Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe? Sześć razy?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego ciekawie  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że sześć razy, tylko, że było ich co najmniej sześciu.  
\- To…- John znów się zagubił.  
\- Razów- jak to ująłeś- było co najmniej osiem. Chociaż nie wiem, jak to liczysz. Z nimi też? Czy bez nich?  
\- Bez nich.- szepnął pokonany John. Coś tu było bardzo nie tak, a im dłużej trwała ta rozmowa, tym robiła się gorsza. Nawet, jeśli to miał być jakiś kiepski żart, to jemu robiło się niedobrze.  
\- To jest niemożliwe. Chyba…- stwierdził.  
\- Osiem razy w ciągu piętnastu godzin? –zastanawiał się Sherlock. - Czy to naprawdę niemożliwe? Muszę to sprawdzić w sieci. Może pobiłem jakiś rekord? To byłby nieoczekiwany bonus…- rozmarzył się ewidentnie.  
John czuł, że zajęli się niepotrzebnie czymś w sumie mniej istotnym, choć był niemal pewny, że po ośmiu orgazmach w ciągu piętnastu godzin, Sherlock powinien być w innym stanie (czy on coś jadł? Pił, poza alkoholem? Pewnie tak, inaczej by już chyba zemdlał?).  
\- Czyli wszyscy mieli jakieś gumki, tak?- zapytał lekarz w nim.- Na pewno? Sherlock, to jest ważne!  
Tamten wzruszył ramionami. Dla niego najwyraźniej nie było.  
John już wiedział- jego przyjaciel oszalał. Nie w przenośni, tak jak się czasem mówi, kiedy ktoś zrobi coś głupiego, tylko tak naprawdę- przestał panować nad swoim zachowaniem.  
\- Tak, czy inaczej… trzeba ci zrobić badania, a na razie- musisz odespać. Co jadłeś? Kiedy?  
Sherlock machnął ręką.  
\- Jadłem. Kiedyś tam. I spałem parę godzin u kogoś. Jeden zabrał mnie do siebie. Tam się umyłem i ogoliłem.  
\- Jeden?- John nie tylko to gryzło, ale nie pasowało mu to.- Znałeś chociaż ich imiona?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego, z prawdziwym zdziwieniem.  
\- A po co mi ich imiona? Nie sądzę, żeby chcieli to powtórzyć… Ja na pewno nie chce.  
\- Idziesz spać.-powiedział John z mocą.-Tak, czy inaczej.  
Sherlock zamachał rękami.  
\- Nie mam czasu, muszę się wykapać, odpowiedzieć na kilka maili… A potem wychodzę.  
\- Śledztwo?  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie. Jakie śledztwo? Nic ciekawego nie mam. Wychodzę, żeby sobie kogoś poderwać.  
\- Co??!-wrzasnął wściekle John, przeświadczony, że rzeczywistość z niego drwi. – Siedzisz w domu.- zapowiedział.- A ja pilnuję, żebyś zjadł porządny posiłek i odespał to… coś, co robiłeś.  
A potem skojarzył:  
\- Gdybyś robił to, co mówiłeś, że robiłeś…- jakoś nie potrafił wypowiedzieć słowa "seks".- Byłbyś teraz zbyt zmęczony, żeby planować… cokolwiek. A kiedy mówię „cokolwiek” mam na myśli…- nie dokończył, ale obaj przecież wiedzieli.  
\- Nie mam ochoty na tę rozmowę.- skwitował jego słowa Sherlock. - Idę się kąpać.- zapowiedział i poszedł sobie.  
John warował pod drzwiami łazienki, jak przyklejony, przez następne pół godziny.  
Miał mętlik w głowie, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: Sherlock musi zostać w domu, żeby wytrzeźwieć, najeść się i wyspać. A potem… się zobaczy. Może wróci mu rozum?  
Albo przyzna, że żartował z tym wszystkim i noc spędził w barze, łażąc za jakimś podejrzanym i John będzie mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Oraz odzyskać tak upragnione poczucie rzeczywistości.  
To, co wczoraj przeżył w kuchni, to było nic, w porównaniu z tym, co detektyw utrzymywał, że robił cała noc. Nawet, jeśli przesadził z ilością „razów” oraz partnerów, to i tak to wszystko było bardzo podejrzane i niepokojące. Coś takiego po prostu się nie zdarza: zero seksu (albo prawie zero- musiał przyznać John- nie znając każdego kroku współlokatora) i nagle takie coś? W ciągu jednej doby? John nie uważał tego ani za zdrowe, ani normalne. Złościł się na każdego, kto mówił o Sherlocku „dziwadło”, ale w tej chwili to mogło do niego pasować.  
Po jakimś czasie detektyw wyszedł z łazienki, w kłębach gęstej pary- odpucowany, w szlafroku i z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół głowy. John pozwolił mu wejść do sypialni, ale potem zapowiedział przez drzwi.  
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz.  
Został zignorowany, Sherlock, nie patrząc na niego, hałasował otwieranymi szafami i szufladami. John poczuł się jakby był niewidzialny, Sherlock tak często na ludzi działał.  
Potem wyszedł ze swego pokoju –ubrany w świeże ciuchy: granatowa koszule i garnitur jeszcze bardziej opięty niż poprzedni (o ile to mogło być możliwe).  
John stanął mu na drodze- skoro słowa do niego najwyraźniej nie docierały… ale detektyw nic sobie nie zrobił ani z jego miny, ani szeroko rozstawionych nóg i złożonych rąk i pozy wyrażającej niewzruszoną pewność, że nie pozwoli nikomu przejść- po prostu wyminął go zgrabnym i zwinnym łukiem i podszedł do wieszaka na ubranie.  
John osłupiał tylko na chwile. Wszystko w nim krzyczało: Goń go! nie pozwól mu zrobić czegoś głupiego! zatrzymaj go!- nie wnikając w szczegóły.  
Do tego był przyzwyczajony- działać szybko, pod presją, zgodnie z jasnym wytycznymi, o obronie i ratowaniu życia, albo powstrzymaniu kogoś, kto temu życiu zagrażał. Jego umysł próbował rozwiązać problem- jak zatrzymać dorosłego człowieka w domu- ale brakowało mu podstawowych danych. Dlatego pozostało mu tylko granie na zwłokę.  
\- Tak!- Sherlock był zirytowany i wcale nie chętny do tłumaczenia czegokolwiek.- Muszę kogoś przelecieć. To takie dziwne?  
\- Właściwie to tak.- przyznał szczerze John.- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś.  
Sherlock mrugnął i zastanowił się sekundę, ale potem znowu zaczął się ubierać. John poczuł, że stracił z nim kontakt i –jakkolwiek małą- kontrolę nad sytuacja.  
\- Musisz... to odespać. Ten seksmaraton. A nie wychodzić!  
Sherlock nawet się nie odezwał. Desperacja John osiągnęła poziom, w którym był gotów zrobić WSZYSTKO, żeby zyskać na czasie.  
\- A co by cię zatrzymało w domu?- zapytał.  
Sherlock zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu i spojrzał wreszcie na niego.  
\- Gdybyś zgodził się uprawiać ze mną seks.  
John wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie, ale musiał przyznać, że jest to logiczne. W tej króliczej norze, w której się nagle znaleźli.  
Niestety, musiał podjąć decyzję- i to szybko.  
\- Dobra.- powiedział spokojnie, grając va bank.- OK, zrobię to.  
Sherlock przyjrzał mu się, być może szukając oznak kłamstwa- albo podniecenia.  
Cokolwiek zobaczył, powiedział powoli:  
\- To gdzie to zrobimy?  
John wzdrygnął się. Tak od razu, bez wstępów?  
\- Może najpierw się prześpisz, odpoczniesz?  
\- Spałem w nocy.-jęknął tamten, skarżąc się na niesprawiedliwość świata. John musiał użyć podstępu:  
\- Idź do sypialni. Połóż się na łóżku, zaraz tam przyjdę. Możesz się… rozebrać.  
I Sherlock go posłuchał. Bez słowa.  
A John zamknął oczy i miał ochotę już ich nie otwierać.  
Ale nie czas na załamania nerwowe, ataki paniki, nic nie zostało przesądzone, Sherlock był w sypialni, ale wyjdzie stamtąd jak tylko zrozumie, że John nie ma zamiaru zrealizować prośby.  
„Co za kanał!”  
Wtedy zrozumiał- musi go tu zatrzymać. I że nie potrafi zrobić tego, co obiecał. A zatem, musi go tu zatrzymać jakoś inaczej.  
Pokłusował do kuchni i wyciągnął z szuflady koło kuchenki wyciągnął dwie pary kajdanek.  
Szybko obkleił po jednej z kółek plastrem- nie chciał mu obetrzeć nadgarstków, a nie wiedział, jak długo będzie go musiał trzymać przykutego- to, że był dziwny nie znaczyło, że miał być bardziej obolały.  
Na szczęście mieli dwie pary- to da większą swobodę ruchu więźniowi… Sherlockowi.  
Schował je do kieszeni i poszedł do sypialni.  
To, co miał zrobić, było szalone i zupełnie poza granicami ich relacji. Ale to Sherlock przekroczył je pierwszy- tak sobie to przynajmniej to tłumaczył. On tylko- jak zwykle- reagował. Najlepiej i najszybciej jak umiał.  
Teraz kluczem była szybkość i zdecydowanie.  
Przede wszystkim, musiał na razie tańczyć tak, jak mu zagra Sherlock, żeby mu nie uciekł, zanim go skuje i uniemożliwi ucieczkę.  
\- Sherlock…- zaczął, wchodząc do sypialni, żeby go rozproszyć, ale stanął, jak wryty, widząc, że tamten podszedł do zadania na poważnie i zdążył się już całkiem rozebrać. Leżał na swoim wielkim łóżku zajmującym sporą cześć dość spartańskiego urządzonego pokoju i John, ze zgrozą, zauważył, że próbował przyjąć pozycje, w której prezentowałby jak najlepiej swoje wdzięki.  
John poczuł, jak ciało zalewa mu adrenalina i wiedział, że musi być teraz ostrożny, bo w tym stanie wszystko mogło go sprowokować do przemocy, a jego przyjaciel w tej chwili być może nie do końca odpowiadał za swoje zachowanie.  
\- Sherlock.- wyszeptał, wstrząśnięty. Zebrał całe opanowanie, które mu jeszcze zostało i rozejrzał się szukając czegoś do czego może przykuć dużego człowieka.  
Byłoby miło, gdyby łóżko miało wystającą ramę, ale nie, niestety... mając jednak do dyspozycji dwie pary kajdanek miał większe pole manewru. Najpierw jednak musiał sobie zapewnić trochę współpracy Sherlocka, bo bez niej mogło mu się nie udać.  
Po raz pierwszy, ale nie ostatni, pożałował, że nie miał przy sobie mocnych środków uspokajających.  
Co mogło stworzyć chęć współpracy w Sherlocku? W tej chwili był tylko jeden sposób.  
\- Sherlock? Wyglądasz…-język odmówił współpracy choć John bardzo chciałby dokończyć to zdanie komplementem.- Ale ja chce to zrobić inaczej.  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy i skoncentrował spojrzenie na nim.  
\- Jak?- konkretny, cały czas był konkretny. John podziwiałby to, gdyby nie całkowita dezaprobata do przedmiotu jego koncentracji.  
\- Chce cię przywiązać do łóżka. Może być?- nagle stracił pewność, że to się uda. Przecież Sherlock nie da się pozbawić możliwości ruchu z tak durnego powodu, jak seks, przecież natychmiast przejrzy podstęp, przecież…  
\- Oho, widzę, że masz wyobraźnię…- powiedział Sherlock tymczasem, przeciągnął się leniwie, rozciągając ręce i nogi i eksponując w tym ruchu żebra i wygiętą w górę miednice.  
John odwrócił wzrok. Nie był wstydliwy, widywał dużo nagich ciał, ale nigdy żadne męskie nie zachowywało się tak… że czuł skrępowanie. Nie chciał nawet podchodzić do łóżka i nie chodziło o to, że tym razem Sherlock nie próbował się zasłaniać nawet prześcieradłem. To, co sprawiało, że musiał się przełamywać, żeby zrobić pierwszy krok, było widoczne raczej na jego twarzy.  
Tak, czy inaczej, musiał to zrobić, więc chciał mieć to za sobą jak najszybciej, jak każdy nieprzyjemny obowiązek. Wyciągnął kajdanki, na których widok Sherlock zagwizdał w drwiącym podziwie.  
\- No, no… jak zwykle- dobrze przygotowany!  
John uważał, że ignorowanie będzie najlepszym sposobem przetrwania tego żenującego doświadczenia. Ocenił ułożenie kończyn przyjaciela na materacu i zastanowił się, jak go przykuć, żeby było im obu najwygodniej- musiał wziąć pod uwagę, że to może trochę potrwać, a jeśli tak- to może będzie trzeba podawać mu jakieś leki, albo go karmić.  
Potem podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem i zakuł prawą rękę Sherlocka, tę lekko sprawniejszą; co się przyda, jeśli tamten będzie próbował otworzyć kajdanki wytrychem, zrobionym ze spinacza, a drugą zahaczył o najbliższą nogę łóżka. W tej chwili Sherlock nie mógł odejść od niego i miał lekko ograniczone ruchy, ale nie ma tyle, by nie móc się ułożyć w miarę wygodnie na materacu oraz zmieniać pozycje. John uznał po chwili, że to mu wystarczy. Chciał go zatrzymać w jego pokoju, najlepiej blisko łóżka- dla wygody oraz gdyby Sherlock jednak zrobił się senny- ale zarazem nie ograniczać mu krążenia krwi.  
Poprzestał więc na jednej parze kajdanek.  
Sherlock mu nie przeszkadzał, przyglądał się tylko z zainteresowaniem jego ruchom i wyginał ciało pozornie ułatwiając mu zadanie, ale tak naprawdę nieco je utrudniając, ponieważ starał się przy tym znaleźć się jak najbliżej i dotykać ciała Johna jak największa powierzchnią swojego. Innymi słowy- ocierając się o niego. A to Johnowi przeszkadzało- jak cholera.  
Rozpraszało i to nie tylko dlatego, że zakuwał gołego faceta- w końcu John poza dłońmi był przykryty ubraniem i od nagiej skóry przyjaciela udzielała go przynajmniej jedna warstwa materiału. To, co przeszkadzało mu najbardziej, to intencja stojąca obecnie za każdym ruchem, każdym słowem.  
Ale na szczęście to nie było skomplikowane i szybko się skończyło. John się ucieszył.br /> A jeszcze bardziej- że wpadł na taki dobry pomysł i nie musiał walczyć - mogliby się wtedy uszkodzić nawzajem oraz… poocierać dużo bardziej, a pewne, niepokojące części Sherlocka na pewno znalazłyby się zbyt blisko Johna. Gdy o tym pomyślał, wyprostował się, nieświadomie zwiększając odległość między nimi i przyjmując pozycje typowa dla siebie- opierając dłonie na biodrach.  
Sherlock jednak szybko tracił cierpliwość i już po chwili mruczał pod nosem.  
\- I co teraz? Czemu stoisz tak daleko?- w jego głosie słychać było irytację i to przynajmniej było znajome. A w tym szaleństwie każda odrobina normalności była mile widziana.  
\- Sherlock…-zaczął John, nie będą pewnym jakie przyjąć podejście: żartować, czy spróbować podporządkować sobie detektywa, przyjmując postawę kapitana, w przeszłości czasem to działało. Nie powinno, ale działało- Sherlock bywał jak rozkapryszone dziecko, które uspokaja się i zaczyna słuchać poleceń, kiedy ktoś nie daj się nabrać na jego ataki złości.  
Teraz, kiedy już nie mógł mu uciec, John zastanawiał się jak zabrać się do rozwiązania zagadki jego dziwnego zachowania. Możliwość rozładowania napięcia żartami ulotniła się sama, gdy Sherlock zarzucił włosami, przekręcając się na brzuch i wypinając pośladki.  
\- Co się z tobą dzieje?  
Sherlock jęknął, jakby przezywał właśnie bardzo miły czas, a John czuł, że się czerwieni, kiedy lewa dłoń jego więźnia powędrowała pod brzuch, a kolana ugięły się tak, żeby mógł oderwać miednicę od materaca.  
John wiedział, że jeśli jeszcze nie zaczął się dotykać, to za sekundę zacznie, a on nie może nic na to poradzić- najwyżej wyjść i zostawić go, żeby spokojnie dokończył.  
Z drugiej strony- jeśli Sherlock z jakiegoś niepojętego powodu tego potrzebował- to trudno, lepiej tak, jeśli alternatywą był seks z kimś obcym.  
\- Zostawić cię na chwilę samego?- zapytał, uprzejmie, przełykając razem ze śliną resztki godności.  
\- Nie!- oburzył się Sherlock i stężał cały podnosząc się na kolanach, na tyle na ile pozwalał mu długość łańcucha od kajdanek- czyli niedaleko. Wlepił oburzone spojrzenie w Johna, odwracając głowę, ponad lewym ramieniem ale to, że był goły akurat teraz działało na jego niekorzyść, bo pozbawiony ubrania, Sherlock tracił jakoś dużo ze swojej zdolności tworzenia poruszających ataków wściekłości.  
\- Nie chce zostawać sam! Obiecałeś mi seks. Obiecałeś mi to, czego chce jeśli zostanę, a ja chcę seksu.  
John wzruszył ramionami, bezpieczny daleko.  
\- A ja chce, żebyś coś zjadł, wypił co najmniej pół litra płynów oraz przespał co najmniej pięć godzin. A kiedy się obudzisz i, miejmy nadzieję, nieco oprzytomniejesz- chce, żebyś mi odpowiedział na kilka pytań.  
Sherlock wyszczerzył zęby i prawie warknął:  
\- Chodź tutaj, natychmiast.  
\- Nie.- odparł John spokojnie i poszedł do kuchni po jedzenie i wodę. Wiedział, że Sherlock musi zrozumieć, że stracił pozycję, w której mógł mu rozkazywać. A nic nie działało w takiej sytuacji lepiej, jak parę chwil bezowocnego szarpania się z więzami.  
John wiedział to z własnego doświadczenia- był w Afganistanie po tej stronie. I wiedział, jakie to straszne uczucie, kiedy nie możesz się oswobodzić i nie wiesz, co się stanie za chwilę.  
Nie chciał być okrutny- w końcu Sherlock był w swoim pokoju, a John nie był jego wrogiem- po prostu potrzebował opanować sytuację, a to wymagało podporządkowania się, tak, żeby detektyw wreszcie zaczął współpracować, a nie… zachowywać się jakby chciał przetestować opanowanie i niewrażliwości Johna na… cokolwiek.  
Nie spieszył się więc ani z przygotowaniami pożywnej i zdrowej (jak mniemał) zupy, ani ze jedzeniem swojej porcji. Nie wiedział, ile zajmie mu nakłonienie Sherlocka do zjedzenia swojej, a zrobił się już trochę głodny.  
Ten wymuszony spokój nie obejmował jednak nie nasłuchiwania, co się dzieje w sypialni. Cokolwiek robił tam Sherlock, nie było wystarczająco głośne, by przebić się przez porządne drzwi.  
Kiedy John je otwarł, niosąc talerz i herbatę na tacy, zobaczył, jak czerwony na twarzy detektyw, szarpie się wściekle z kajdankami. Nawet jego plecy wyrażały krańcową furię.  
\- Johhn!-wrzasnął, przerywając na chwile manipulowanie kajdankami.- Rozkuj mnie! Natychmiast!  
John spokojnie postawił tacę na szafce.  
Na szczęście była po drugiej stronie łóżka i więzień nie mógł do niej dosięgnąć. Ale i tak przeszukał jej szuflady pod kątem czegoś, co mogłoby posłużyć za wytrych uzdolnionemu manualnie detektywowi- spinaczy, sprężynek.  
Potem usiadł na łóżku i zaczął ciągnąć Sherlocka, żeby też to zrobił. Sherlock ewidentnie źle odczytał jego zamiary, zaśmiał się gardłowo i zbliżył do niego, próbując go objąć wolnym ramieniem i, sądząc po ułożenie twarzy, próbując pocałować- co najmniej w policzek.  
\- Nie.- John się odsunął głowę.- Nic z tych rzeczy.  
Usta Sherlock wygięły się płaczliwie, a oczy zaszkliły jak od łez. Gdyby nie to, co o nim wiedział, John by się zapewne przejął, przeświadczony, że zaraz wybuchnie płaczem. Ale za dobrze go znał.  
\- John… dlaczego taki jesteś?- jęknął z pretensją.  
\- A ty?- John odpowiedział pytaniem.- Dlaczego TY taki jesteś?  
Sherlock pokręcił głowa i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, John, świadomy, że prawie się dotykają, odsunął się poza jego zasięg.  
\- Jaki? Jaki jestem? Chce cię przelecieć od dawna, czy to takie dziwne? Nie czujesz nic? Nie widzisz, że zawsze coś między nami było?  
John musiał pomyśleć o tym choć kilka razy- nie miał wyjścia, skoro wszędzie gdzie się pojawili, ktoś brał ich za parę. Czasem nawet jego dziewczyny tak uważały, a to już naprawdę musiało rodzić trudne pytania. Ale im bardziej analizował stan swoich uczuć, tym bardziej był pewny, że pomiędzy wieloma uczuciami, jakie Sherlock w nim wzbudza, nie ma pożądania.  
To znaczy- myślał tak, aż do tego dzisiejszego snu, ale to musiała być jakaś pomyłka. Dlatego łatwo było mu odeprzeć oskarżenie:  
\- Nie. Nigdy nie czułem, że coś jest między nami. Musiałeś to wymyślić.  
Sherlock syknął ze złością i szarpnął ręka .  
\- To mnie rozkuj. Tracę tu czas. A ty jesteś wstrętny. I kłamiesz.  
John roześmiał się niewesoło. W innej sytuacji, gdyby miał niższy poziom adrenaliny, może uznałby za uroczą tę dziecinną otwartość przyjaciela.  
\- Kłamcy zwykle są okropni. Zjesz teraz tę zupę, a potem się prześpisz.  
Oczywiście nie zjadł, a John nie był wstanie go do tego zmusić- Sherlock miał zbyt duża swobodę ruchów i mógł się szarpać, przez co oblewał ich obu zupą, na szczęście coraz zimniejszą. Przez cały ten czas, Sherlock wyzywał go chyba wszelkimi znanymi sobie wyzwiskami.  
Nie poprawiło mu to humoru, ani nie nastroiło przyjaźniej do detektywa, więc wyszedł z pokoju, żeby go nie pacnąć.  
Zdecydowanie potrzebował dłuższej przerwy.  
Kiedy wrócił do niego, po kilku kwadransach, Sherlock był spocony pomimo nagości i ewidentnie cierpiał. Nawet nie miał siły, żeby mówić i próbować się uwolnić.  
John zadziałał szybko, podpiął go do kroplówki, bo Sherlock i tak był już wystarczająco odwodniony. A potem przyniósł miskę z zimną wodą, do której wsypał trochę lodu i szmatkę. Nie wiedział, co mu jest, więc musiał działać doraźnie.  
Nie mógł wycisnąć z Sherlocka nic na temat jego stanu- majaczył już teraz tylko, coś bez związku, o pudełkach i demonie i nie potrafił nawet utrzymać oczu otwartych dłużej, niż parę sekund. Ale jęczał i miotał się po łóżku, więc John pogratulował sobie przytomności umysłu, że nie pozwolił mu wyjść z domu- a także tego, że owinął kajdanki grubym plastrem.  
Potem znalazł piżamę Sherlocka i ubrał mu spodnie- tamten nie współpracował z nim przy tej czynności, ale także w niej nie przeszkadzał, więc jakoś się udało. Potem położył mu mokrą szmatkę na czole, tak, że ochładzała skronie.  
Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoił, John pobrał mu krew. Objawy były tak niepokojące, że potrzebował sprawdzić, co detektyw ma w sobie.  
Popatrzył na niego: na jego włosy posklejane od potu, na nadal napięte ciało- prawdopodobnie z bólu… i poczuł lęk. Wiedział, że to zachowanie musi być objawem czegoś złego, jakiejś choroby a teraz… jego obawy się potwierdzały i to go przerażało. Nie wiedział, co to może być i zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy nie lepiej zawieźć go do szpitala. Ale jak zawieźć tam kogoś, kto chce uciec? sytuacje pogarszał brak kontaktu z nim. Nie mógł go spytać gdzie był, z czym miał kontakt, co jadł i pił.  
Zadzwonił po kuriera- bał się zostawiać swojego pacjenta samego w tym stanie. Przysiadł na łóżku i zanurzył szmatkę w misce.  
Sherlock leżał teraz na boku. John przetarł mu plecy szmatką, a potem wypłukał ją i położył na karku, chłodną od wody z lodem. To było dobre miejsce na zimny okład.  
Kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach ogrzała się od krwi, przepłukał szmatkę i położył ja znowu na karku. Powtarzał to wiele razy, zanim minęła 23.00 a on poczuł się zmęczony- głównie chyba emocjami, bo jakoś specjalnie się dzisiaj nie ruszał.  
Sherlock był już teraz dużo chłodniejszy w dotyku i bardziej rozluźniony. Wyglądał bardziej, jakby spał, niż był nieprzytomny, więc John pomyślał, że sam mógłby się zdrzemnąć na chwilę. Ale zostawić pacjenta tutaj, w sypialni, przykutego do łóżka? A co, jeśli zacznie wymiotować, albo ocknie się dostanie ataku paniki i próbując uciec, wyrwie sobie rękę ze stawu? John widział takie przypadki i wiedział, jak potwornie to boli i jak długo to trwa.  
Nie, nie mógł go tu zostawiać samego. Łóżko było szerokie i miało twardy materac, na tyle żeby sobie za bardzo nie przeszkadzali. Poszedł więc po swoją pościel, ukapał się szybko i przebrał do snu.  
A potem zmienił ostatni raz okład czując, że Sherlock jest już rozluźniony. Kroplówka powoli zaczynała działać i można było powiedzieć, że jego stan był stabilny.  
Rano, kiedy dostanie wyniki badan krwi, będzie mógł zaryzykować wstępną diagnozę. Wiedział, że detektyw reaguje źle na szpitale, ale jeśli do jutra nie odzyska z nim kontaktu, zadzwoni do Mycrofta.  
To postanowiwszy, zgasił górne światło i zapalił lampkę i położył się obok Sherlocka, który leżał jak kłoda po prawej stronie łóżka.  
Przed chwilą myślał, że będzie miał problem z zaśnięciem- cudze łóżko, Sherlock leżący obok... ale musiał być już bardzo, bardzo zmęczony, bo kiedy przymknął zmęczone oczy, zasnął natychmiast.


	6. Chapter 6

W nocy coś wybudziło Johna, choć nie do końca. Usłyszał szept i ktoś go dotykał, ale na tyle lekko, że nie odebrał tego jako zagrożenia, więc zasnął szybko na powrót i śnił o Sherlocku- młodym, uśmiechniętym i zdrowym, który patrzył na niego ze szczęściem w oczach. Po prostu nie dało się nie odpowiedzieć uśmiechem. Ale to też nagle nie wystarczyło. John wyciągnął rękę, żeby go dotknąć, poklepać po ramieniu, a może nawet po włosach i ten szczęśliwy Sherlock objął go wtedy, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem i szepnął mu do ucha:  
\- Chcesz być ze mną? Chcesz… mnie?  
I John nie chciał kłamać.  
\- Tak.  
Obudziły go jęki. Sherlock, trząsł się na całym ciele, choć nadal spał. John objął go mocno, próbując unieruchomić. Na szczęście po chwili się uspokoił i znieruchomiał. Okazało się, że teraz jest lodowaty- gorączka zniknęła, pozostawiając go zbyt wykończonym, by utrzymać prawidłową temperaturę ciała. John musiał go teraz jakoś- dla odmiany- ogrzać, a potem nakarmić.  
Najłatwiej było z tym pierwszym, po prostu przykrył ich obu kołdrą i kocem ze swojego pokoju, a ponieważ on wytwarzał swoje normalne 36,6 stopni, pod tą grubą, zatrzymującą ciepło warstwą okryć bardzo szybko zrobiło się gorąco.  
Po chwili Sherlock przestał się trząść, obrócił się i wtulił twarz w jego szyje jak wielki, spragniony ciepła kot. John uśmiechnął się do siebie- dziś nie zapamiętał snów, ale jakie by nie były, pozostawiły po sobie ciepło i radość i akceptację.  
Dziś nie przeszkadzało mu obejmowanie na wpół gołego Sherlocka. Dalej martwił się o jego zdrowie, ale już nie czuł złości, która wczoraj wzbudzał w nim jego niezrozumiałe zachowanie. Wczoraj czuł się nim jakoś prowokowany, zagrożony, teraz po dobrze przespanej nocy w tym samym łóżku, w odległości pół metra, jakoś przestało mu przeszkadzać, że Sherlock chce uprawiać z nim seks.  
Tamten też był jakiś inny, mniej zdesperowany, mniej zdenerwowany i denerwujący. John odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i zapytał cicho i nisko, jakby mówił do małego zwierzaka, który nie chciał spłoszyć:  
\- Zjesz coś teraz, hmm?  
Sherlock otworzył oczy i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, z odległości centymetrów.  
\- Dobrze.  
I John nagrodził go uśmiechem i prawie pobiegł do kuchni.  
Zrobił jajecznice z pomidorami- mokre, łatwe do przełknięcia, kaloryczne i ciepłe śniadanie, idealne na tę okazję.  
Karmił go nią, siedząc na łóżku po jednej łyżeczce na raz, dziwiąc się cały czas, że detektyw przez cały czas posłusznie otwiera usta i przełyka kolejny kęs, nie spuszczając z niego oczu, jak małe dziecko.  
Dziś jego zachowanie wzbudzało tylko czułości, chęć opieki i zatroszczenia się o jego potrzeby. Nie mógł się nadziwić, jak bardzo wszystko się zmieniło.  
Potem Sherlock wypił herbatę, ale zaczął protestować, gdy tylko John próbował zostawić go samego na dłużej, niż wizyta w łazience. Potem przyniósł ciepłą wodę i ręcznik i umył go powoli, ciesząc się tym, że Sherlock ewidentnie się uspokaja, kiedy się go dotyka.  
Potem przyszły wyniki badań krwi i John odstał naprawdę solidną zagadkę do rozwiązania, bo krew była… czysta. Żadnych oznak infekcji, narkotyków ani substancji toksycznych. Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe, żeby to wszystko miało źródło w psychice? Czy było jakimś odreagowaniem? Dziwną reakcją na coś? Załamaniem nerwowym?  
John nie wiedział, ale Sherlock nie potrafił mu tego na razie wyjaśnić. Był przytomny, ale raczej małomówny i dosyć słaby.  
John zastanawiał się czy może zaryzykować rozkucie go i zostawienie w łazience, żeby się załatwił.  
Sherlock mu to ułatwił, bo był już na tyle przytomny, że domyślił się co go nurtuje i obiecał, że nie ucieknie. Potem, wracając do formy, dodał:  
\- Nie musisz mi ufać. W łazience nie ma wystarczająco dużego okna, żebym wyszedł. A poza tym jest tak wysoko, że nawet, jeśli zaryzykuje skok, się potłukę tak bardzo, że nie zdążę ci nigdzie nawiać.  
John nie życzył mu oczywiście złamanych kości, ale odetchnął z ulgą, że nie musi mu ufać.  
Kiedy Sherlock siedział w łazience, John zrobił sobie jedzenie dla siebie i zadzwonił do Molly, żeby jej podziękować za przyspieszenie badań. Okazało się, że robiła je sama, wczoraj, właściwie w nocy i John czułby się głupio, gdyby nie świadomość, że dla Sherlocka na pewno zrobiłaby dużo więcej. Próbował jej opisać stan detektywa, ale głupio było mu akurat jej opowiadać o tym, co niby robił w nocy, więc przy tym objawie był dosyć ogólnikowy.  
Molly nie uważała, żeby sytuacja wymagała wysłania go do szpitala, zwłaszcza, że mu się poprawiało; więc John uspokoił się jeszcze bardziej.  
A potem Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki- umyty i przebrany w koszulę i spodnie do garnituru i powiedział coś, co kazało mu zwątpić w opanowanie kryzysu:  
\- Nie jestem chory. To przez sukuba.  
\- Co?- John odwrócił się do niego. Wyglądał już całkiem normalnie: całkowicie przytomnego i opanowanego. I tak, jakby wiedział, co mówi. Ba, jakby był pewny, że, jak zwykle, ma rację.  
Później nastąpiła dosyć dziwaczna wymiana zdań, po której John pozostał oszołomiony przez następne pół godziny. Sherlock powtarzał:  
\- To sukub. Okazało, się, że Lucy byłą jego córką- jej matka spłodziła ją z Michałem na Syberii. Oczywiście potem próbowała to ukryć. Po to sukuby uwodzą mężczyzn a inkuby- kobiety- najprościej mówiąc –chcą płodzić dzieci, które będą posłuszne ich woli. Czy to jest za trudne, żebyś to był w stanie pojąć?  
John nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie próbował wcisnąć trochę rozsądku w tę rozmowę, ale Sherlock powtarzał w kółko:  
\- Kiedy spróbowałem oswobodzić Lucy spod jego wpływu, musiał jakoś we mnie wejść…  
John musiał sobie w końcu usiąść w fotelu. Kosmici to jedno, ale… sukuby? Sherlock miał na wszystko gotową odpowiedź:  
\- To przez tego sukuba ona nie mogła chodzić do pracy. Powodował, że wszyscy dookoła niej chcieli uprawiać ze sobą seks, a jeśli nie mogli tego robić- stawali się agresywni. Także wobec niej.  
John próbował to zrozumieć- głównie po to, żeby znaleźć luki w jego wywodzie, ale wszystko to było takie pochrzanione, że szybko się poddał.  
\- I co, wszedł w ciebie i co? To przez niego miałeś gorączkę i bredziłeś?  
\- Gorączka była przez to, że nie mogłem uprawiać seksu…- Sherlock wyraźnie się speszył. Niemal zaczerwienił.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Sukuby żywią się energią seksualną. Zmuszają ludzi do seksu, żeby tworzyć swoje dzieci, ale przede wszystkim żerują na żywicielu. Więc zmuszają swoich żywicieli, tak samo, jak pasożyty, do czynności, które nie są zdrowe dla żywiciela, ale potrzebne pasożytowi do życia lub rozmnażania.- zamilkł na chwile.- Ta metafora ma sens, bo seks to warunek spłodzenia potomstwa…  
John zmarszczył czoło i zauważył w miarę logicznie:  
\- No to z tobą trochę zabłądził… Nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie się rozmnożyć z tymi wszystkimi facetami...  
Sherlock zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- To nie moja wina, że kobiety mnie nie interesują w tym kontekście…  
A po chwili niezręcznej ciszy:  
\- A ty… nie pozwoliłeś mi go karmić, więc…  
John poruszył się w fotelu.  
\- To chyba dobrze, nie?- stwierdził raczej, niż zapytał, choć nie był właściwie pewny.  
\- Taaak…- ale Sherlock nie wydawał się taki zdecydowany.- Zagłodziłeś go trochę. Na tyle, że czuje się teraz lepiej i mogę skupić na czymkolwiek innym… tak myślę. Ale nie wszystko jeszcze rozumiem…  
\- Aha. Czyli twierdzisz, że to ma sens, serio? Że byłeś pod wpływem złego ducha i dlatego ci odwalało, ale teraz jest już dobrze, bo…  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że jest dobrze. Nadal go w sobie noszę. I musisz mi pomóc go wypędzić.  
John przymknął oczy.  
\- Ponownie: aha. – powiedział słabo. To go przerastało jeszcze bardziej, niż trzymanie Sherlocka przykutego do łóżka.  
Pozostało mu grać dalej według jego reguł, byle tylko nie pozwolić mu wyjść i uprawiać seksu z obcymi ludźmi, pod jakimkolwiek głupim pretekstem.  
Martwiło go to wszystko- Sherlock wydawał się być w jakimś kryzysie psychicznym, a na tym John słabo się znał. Umiał uzdrawiać ciało- przynajmniej mógł się postarać, ale umysł, w tym kontekście był dla niego tajemnicą.  
A jeśli Sherlock nie zwariował? Czy ta opcja w ogóle była warta rozważenia? John nie był na to gotowy- jeszcze nie do końca pogodził się z istnieniem kosmitów. Ale póki jego przyjaciel zostawał w domu z własnej woli… był gotowy przynajmniej udawać, że mu wierzy.  
\- To czego potrzebujesz?- przeszedł do sedna.- Jeszcze nie pozwolę ci wychodzić. Jesteś za słaby. Powiedz czego potrzebujesz, a ci to przyniosę.- zaczął improwizować.  
Sherlock obrzucił go dziwnym, długim spojrzeniem.  
\- Mam tu książki i internet, ale potrzebuje pomocy w rytuale… A ty się nie nadajesz.  
John spiął się cały. Kogo jeszcze mieli wciągnąć w to szaleństwo, zanim sytuacja wróci do normy?  
\- Jeśli ten rytuał oznacza seks…  
\- Nie. Z całą pewnością nie. To by go tylko wzmocniło.  
\- Kogo?- John się pogubił.  
Sherlock westchnął znajomo- zniecierpliwiony głupotą przyjaciela.  
\- Sukuba. Tego którego mamy się pozbyć… Skup się teraz… Potrzebuję Stana Greena, który ma wielką wiedzę na ten temat. Ufam mu. Jest stary i schorowany, więc nie będzie chciał tu przychodzić, ale musisz go jakoś sprowadzić. Chyba, że wolisz zabrać mnie do niego…- spojrzał pytająco, ale John pokręcił głową.  
\- Możesz mu obiecać pieniądze – ile zechce. Jakby co, to jest karta Mycrofta, na pewno… nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.  
Zapisał mu adres na kartce, a Johnowi brwi podjechały do góry.  
\- Hmm…-chrząknął, zbyt skupiony na pieniądzach, które miałby zapłacić za uczestnictwo w tych bzdurach, żeby protestować przeciwko całej sytuacji i swemu udziałowi w niej. Zresztą- robił już dużo bardziej głupie, niebezpieczne rzeczy.  
I było oczywistym, że pójdzie po tego faceta i sprowadzi go tutaj, tak, jak chce Sherlock. Tyle, tylko, że użyje raczej innych argumentów, niż finansowe. Ale najpierw musiał coś zrobić.  
\- Nie to, że ci nie ufam…  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, a potem wygiął je w (udawanym, być może) zdziwieniu.  
\- Och! Czyżbyś chciał…  
John, skrępowany, spuścił wzrok na buty. Było mu głupio, ale jednak nie na tyle, by zrezygnować. Sprawa była zbyt poważna.  
\- Pozwolisz się przykuć do łóżka, czy mam…- machnął niejasno ręką.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego z namysłem, ale w końcu ustąpił.  
\- Dobrze. Ale przygotuje sobie najpierw książki i podłączę laptop do kontaktu. Mam dużo do zrobienia.  
John pomyślał chwile. Tak, Sherlock wyglądał już na całkiem przytomnego, a jeśli czuł się w miarę dobrze, to unieruchomienie go w sypialni, przez nie wiadomo jak długi czas, byłoby zbędną torturą. John mógł mu przenosić książki na łóżko, podłączył laptop a nawet, optymistycznie, postawił na krześle przy łóżku herbatę i ciastka. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo- może zgłodnieje przy okazji?  
Potem popatrzył na niego- i sam czuł, jakie to dziwaczne- Sherlock wyglądał normalnie, zwyczajnie, w ubraniu, pozbierany… John czuł przez chwile nawet lekkie ukłucie wątpliwości, ale później przypomniał sobie, że wyglądał podobnie, kiedy wybierał się na podryw niecałą dobę wcześniej. Dlatego stłumił swoje wątpliwości i podszedł do niego.  
Tyle, że tamten nie miał zamiaru mu tego ułatwiać.  
\- No chodź tu, ty…-podpowiedział z irytacją, kiedy Sherlock nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
Tamten uśmiechnął się krzywo. Ale w końcu podszedł. Powoli, leniwie, kołyszącym krokiem, ale podszedł. I nawet bez dalszego proszenia, usiadł na łóżku. Przy szafce.  
John wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Nie tutaj. Po drugiej stronie. Nie mam czasu,żeby wyciągać z niej wszystko, czym możesz otworzyć kajdanki. Tym bardziej, ze nie wiem, czym byś mógł to zrobić.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się szerzej, prowokująco. Ale przełożył nogi na drugą stronę łóżka i opuścił je na podłogę.  
John nie przedłużał tego specjalnie i założył mu kajdanki tak, jak wczoraj. Potem wyszedł bez słowa, najpierw z pokoju, potem mieszkania.  
Spojrzał na kartkę. Jechał do Hammersmith.

***

Pan Green okazał się zasuszonym staruszkiem, prawie całkiem łysym i wyglądającym na kogoś w nieokreślonym wieku pomiędzy osiemdziesiątką a setką. Miał duże, żółte zęby i John miał pewność, że to jego własne, bo nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zrobiłby sobie tak brzydkiej sztucznej szczęki. Kiedy usłyszał, z czym John do niego przychodzi, zmarszczył się cały (dosłownie, w jego przypadku) i wyraźnie wycofał z rozmowy.  
John był jednak przygotowany na trudności i tak długo namawiał, przekupywał i groził, że nie odejdzie, aż tamten go nie posłucha, że Green nie miał wyjścia i się zgodził. Nie wyglądał zresztą na zbyt zajętego, choć samo przeczytanie książek, które piętrzyły się w zakurzonych i poplamionych pleśnią stosach w całym mieszkaniu zabrałoby mu następne kilkadziesiąt lat. John przyglądał mu się jak ubiera się w kolejne warstwy swetrów, skarpet i nakryć głowy a potem, na to wszystko, jeszcze ciepłe palto i uznał, że sytuacja wymaga od niego zamówienia taksówki.  
Przyjechali na Baker Street po półtorej godziny odkąd wyszedł i nie miał powodu martwić się, że Sherlock rozniesie dom za znudzenia.  
Wchodząc po schodach przypomniał sobie o kajdankach i zaróżowił się lekko. Szybko wyprzedził gościa (co nie było trudne, ponieważ schody były dla niego wyzwaniem) i poleciał do pokoju, rozkuć przyjaciela, który wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak go zostawiał, tyle tylko ze teraz siedział otoczony otwartymi książkami z laptopem na kolanach. Greenowi na ich widok zaświeciły się oczy, ale pohamował się i od razu przeszli do sedna.  
John odsunął się z drogi i wycofał na swój fotel, zamykając za sobą drzwi, próbując zamanifestować swoją dezaprobatę i brak zainteresowania rozłożoną na kolanach gazetą, ale… problem w tym, że tak naprawdę był zainteresowany tym, co się stanie teraz w sypialni. Choć naprawdę tego nie pochwalał.  
Zapukał ostrożnie i Sherlock mu otworzył. Sytuacja wewnątrz nie przedstawiała się jakoś strasznie. Green siedział, już tylko w brązowej marynarce z łatami na łokciach, przy małym biureczku, otoczony wszędzie książkami, a Sherlock siedział na łóżku, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i wpatrywał się w róg pokoju. Miał bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy- coś pomiędzy złością, a mdłościami i Johnowi zabiło mocniej serce, nie wiedział nawet dlaczego.  
\- Potrzebujemy schowka. – powiedział swoim głębokim, zaflegmionym głosem staruszek, do nikogo szczególnego. John zrozumiał po chwili, że w tej konfiguracji powinien jakoś zareagować. Skoro nie pozwolił wychodzić z domu Sherlockowi, to oznaczało, że stał się jego chłopcem na posyłki. Oraz wszelkich osób mu pomagających. Dlatego zapytał tylko:  
\- Jak to wygląda i gdzie to można kupić?  
Wtedy zyskał uwagę gościa, który zachichotał jakoś tak złośliwie. John stracił od razu cała odrobinę sympatii, jaką miał do niego.  
\- Tego się nie da kupić. Albo sprzedać. Ani ukraść. To nie jest po prostu przedmiot.  
\- John nie będzie chciał…-wtrącił się Sherlock i widać było, że był skrępowany. I lekko smutny.  
Ale John nie miał zamiaru robić za kogoś, na kogo można zwalić niepowodzenie, choćby najbardziej absurdalnego, zadania.  
\- Ależ nie, skąd! Pewnie, że ci pomogę. Jakkolwiek głupie i niedorzeczne mi się to wszystko wydaje…- mruknął ciszej, bo jeszcze nie przywykł obrażać nieznajomych, którzy mu bezpośrednio nie zagrażali.- Pomagałem ci w gorszych rzeczach… To nie może być gorsze, niż pójście z tobą do tej jaskini na Alasce….  
Sherlock fuknął przez nos i pokręcił się na materacu, jakby był zakłopotany, ale powiedział po dłuższej chwili:  
\- To zupełnie co innego… Nie chodzi o to… pan Green jest najwybitniejszym specjalistą od demonów w Londynie. Jeżeli ktokolwiek wyciągnie ze mnie to coś, to tylko on. Ale…- tu spojrzał wreszcie na Johna, który poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Znów nie wiedział, czy to ze skrępowania, czy złości, że musi się zajmować takimi rzeczami na serio.  
\- Ale potrzebuje… naczynia, pudełka- na niego. Czegoś, z czego demon nie będzie mógł wyjść.  
John rozumiał przekaz- był logiczny: chcesz się czegoś pozbyć, zamykasz to w solidnym pudle.  
\- Ale jest problem... -zaczął znów Sherlock.  
„Oczywiście, NIGDY nie jest tak prosto.”- zdarzył pomyśleć John, zanim zastanowił się, dlaczego go to w ogóle interesuje. Przecież po pierwsze nie wierzył w istnienie jakiegokolwiek demona. A pomaganie im obu teraz, będzie tylko pogarszaniem stanu detektywa, utwierdzając go w jego urojeniach. Tylko dlatego to był taki słaby argument, gdy chodziło o to, czego chce Sherlock?  
John chyba nadążał i miał tylko jeden komentarz:  
\- Czy to nie jest głupie? Jakim cudem on się nie zorientuje wcześniej? Jest ślepy, czy co?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie umiem tego lepiej wytłumaczyć. Zresztą- czy to ważne? Jeśli skutkuje? A pan Green twierdzi, że przeprowadzał kilka takich rytuałów i były udane, jeśli tylko… ta osoba, która oddała swoją krew, kochała naprawdę.  
\- Czyli- upraszczając: trzeba znaleźć kogoś, kto kocha ciebie i polać jego krwią jakieś pudełko. Demon się skusi- wlezie do środka, a potem tam zostanie na długo, tak?- John pokręcił głową. - To jakieś bzdury, ale dobra. Co mam wam przynieść? Jakie to pudełko ma być?  
\- Małe, najlepiej metalowe, ze środkiem ze specjalnego rodzaju plastiku.  
\- No tak- wtrącił John, domyślnie.- Plastik rozkłada się z tysiąc lat, a metal jest twardy- rozsądnie.  
\- Oraz dwieście mililitrów krwi kogoś, kto mnie kocha…- ton głosu Sherlocka był nonszalancki, ale John znalazł go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że mówi poważnie. Zastanawiał się co będzie teraz lepsze- pudełko to nie problem, gdzieś takie znajdzie, ale ta sprawa z krwią…  
\- Sherlock, wiesz, że to jest szalone.-powiedział z rezygnacja w głosie.- Mycroft w życiu się nie zgodzi… Ja do niego nie zadzwonię z taką sprawą... ty musisz mu to wytłumaczyć.  
Sherlock zwiesił głowę i powiedział wyraźnie, gorzko.  
\- Mycroft nie zgodzi się na coś takiego nigdy, a co do miłości, to wątpię.  
John uniósł brwi.  
\- To kto?.. co, braterska miłości nie wystarczy?  
Sherlock opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, prawie dotykając brodą piersi.  
\- Czyli co?- dopytywał się John.  
\- To musi być krew kogoś… kto kocha na tyle, że byłby gotów na prawdę poświęcić życie, żeby uratować tego kogoś. Tylko wtedy sukub da się przekupić, skusić do wyjścia z jego ciała. Ale to nie wystarczy… to musi być inna miłość, niż matczyna czy braterska, żeby go zatrzymała w środku, bo on żywi się pożądaniem.-stwierdził.  
John chrząknął i zachichotał do siebie.  
\- Czyli Molly też raczej odpada? Choć przynajmniej spełnia część warunków, bo na pewno chętnie by…- nie dokończył, bo zrobiło mu się głupio. Nikt poza nim nie uważał tego za śmieszne. Nikt poza nim nie widział komizmu w tej sytuacji.  
\- Zdaje siebie sprawę, że to jest ciężki warunek…- zaczął znów Green.- Dlatego tak rzadko się to udaje przeprowadzić do końca. Ale może przychodzi wam na myśl ktoś szczególnie przywiązany…  
\- Zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że Sherlock nie zdobył wielu przyjaciół…-zaczął John, ale Sherlock przerwał mu od razu, krzycząc: \- Nie potrzebuję wielu!- tylko jednego… John westchnął i przymknął oczy.  
\- No to pomyślcie sobie tutaj, co z tym fantem zrobić, a ja pójdę po pudełko.  
Green wytłumaczył mu, jak dojechać do sklepu ze starociami i o co dokładnie pytać sprzedawcę, a także powiedział, żeby się powołać na niego.  
Potem John, skrępowany trochę obecnością obcego, ale przekonany, że robi dobrze, założył znów kajdanki Sherlockowi, tym razem na kostkę.  
Green nie skomentował tego, o dziwo, i John zaczął się zastanawiać, w ilu takich sytuacjach mógł uczestniczyć wcześniej. I jak one się skończyły dla zainteresowanych.  
Wrócił po około godzinie, z prostą, metalową kasetką, która kosztowała według niego dużo za dużo.  
Sytuacja w sypialni nie uległa zmianie: Sherlock siedział na łóżku, Green pił herbatę i jadł ciastka i John uświadomił sobie, że jest głodny i zamówił Chińczyka dla trzech osób. Green zażyczył sobie czegoś mało pikantnego:  
\- Żołądek już nie taki, jak dawniej.- westchnął tęsknie i John pomyślał, że ten demon musi być wyjątkowo słaby, skoro Green przejmuje się bardziej jedzeniem, niż walką z nim.  
Tym razem nawet Sherlock zjadł trochę, bardziej chyba, żeby go ugłaskać, niż z powodu apetytu. Jemu samemu powód był obojętny, cieszył się, że nie musi go zmuszać albo podpinać mu następnej kroplówki.  
Po posiłku John poczuł się lepiej, a atmosfera w pokoju się zmieniła. Green lekko się zaróżowił od ciepłego jedzenia, i poprosił o zaparzenie mięty albo rumianku. Zaparzył oba na wszelki wypadek.  
\- No i co wymyśliliście?- odważył się w końcu zapytać. Czuł się przyjemnie rozleniwiony i miał ochotę na krótka drzemkę. Jutro od rana miał dyżur.  
I prawdę mówiąc chciał mieć to już z głowy, czymkolwiek to nie było. Sherlock nie patrzył na niego już od dawna. Natomiast Green wręcz przeciwnie, przyglądał mu się prawie cały czas. John zastanawiał się co to oznacza, co chodzi po głowie staruszkowi. Bo, że nie zrezygnował z tego śmiesznego pomysłu, to było pewne. Popijał małymi łykami swój rumianek i gapił się, jakby miał jakiś pomysł, ale nie do końca wiedział jak to powiedzieć na głos. John nie miał zamiaru się domyślać bo i tak czuł się w to wszystko za bardzo uwikłany.  
\- A… pan?- w końcu odważył się Green.  
\- Co ja?- mruknął John sennie.  
Sherlock chrząknął ostrzegawczo. Ale Green albo się go nie bał, albo nie usłyszał.  
\- Pan… mógłby. Może pana krew?- dokończył niejasno.  
\- Hmmm…-wtrącił się Sherlock.- Nie sądzę…  
\- Nie mamy wyjścia, prawda? Skoro i tak nie ma nikogo innego…- nie zgodził się Green.- Co panu szkodzi?  
Sherlock wyprostował się na całą swoją imponującą wysokość.

\- Mnie- niczym, ale John… Może mieć coś przeciwko. W końcu to jego krew.  
Nawet, gdy siedział po turecku potrafił wyglądać imponująco. John pokręcił głową. Czegoś tu nie rozumiał.  
\- Jaka krew?  
\- Twoja.- warknął Sherlock, zirytowany.- Pan Green sugeruje, żebyśmy, z braku lepszych kandydatów, spróbowali z twoją krwią. Tak…- zgodził się sam ze sobą.- Wiem, że to głupi pomysł, ale… ale nie wiem co robić.  
\- A może ktoś? przecież musi być ktoś, kto… albo może znajdziemy kogoś, kto się zakocha? Sherlock, potrafisz być miły, jak się postarasz…  
Green pokręcił głowa.  
\- To musi być ktoś, kto będzie gotowy oddać życie… Poza tym nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu. Sukub jest osłabiony, ale niedługo nosiciel zacznie odczuwać skutki abstynencji… gdyby samo przykucie do łóżka wystarczało, nie byłbym do niczego potrzebny.  
John pokręcił głową.  
\- Czyli dobrze rozumiem: jeśli Sherlock zostanie z sukubem w środku?..  
\- Umrze. Niedługo. Tak, czy inaczej.  
John obrócił się do Sherlock i popatrzył na niego uważnie.  
\- I ty w to wierzysz?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dowody przemawiają…  
\- Do cholery!- wybuchł John.- Jakie dowody?! Kilka starych książek napisanych przez ludzi z wybujałą wyobraźnią. Potrzebujesz psychiatry najwyżej. Wiesz co? Obaj potrzebujecie! A ja najwyżej mogę was do niego zaprowadzić.  
\- Ale słyszałem, że ryzykował pan już życie dla Sherlocka. A nawet go pan wtedy nie znał. Nie porządnie.- powiedział jak gdyby nic nie usłyszał Green.  
John mruknął. No cóż, tego nie mógł się wyprzeć. Ryzykował.  
\- Ale… ale…- stracił rezon.- Ale to kretyństwo!  
\- Skoro był pan gotowy poświęcić swoje życie, to co panu szkodzi jedna fiolka krwi? Która być może… uratuje mu życie.  
\- Możesz potraktować to jako szczególny przypadek krwiodawstwa.- podsunął mu usłużnie Sherlock.- Gdybyśmy mieli tą sama grupę krwi i najechałby na mnie autobus, albo ktoś by mnie dziabnął nożem… oddałbyś mi trochę swojej krwi?  
John wiedział, że próbuje mu to jakoś ułatwić, ale czuł się wmanipulowywany w coś, co było kretynizmem. Nie było mu z tym dobrze.  
\- Ale przecież ja…- zawahał się.- Nie pasuję. Do opisu. Więc moja krew i tak nie poskutkuje, nawet jeśli weźmiecie połowę, tego, co mam.  
Sherlock zwiesił znów głowę. John zrozumiał, że się poddał. i zrobiło mu się jakoś przykro. Bo tym razem to było szczere. Green milczał, nie było już nic do powiedzenia.  
\- A jeśli..- chrząknął .- A jeśli się zgodzę…  
Sherlock podniósł głowę tak szybko, że trzasnęło mu w karku.  
John skrzywił się z sympatii.  
\- To czy wy obaj… to znaczy, czy ty, Sherlock przestaniesz się wygłupiać i…  
Sherlock pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wygłupiam się. A poza tym nie mamy pewności…  
\- Sszsz…- uciszył go Green.- Cicho. Nie ma sensu zwlekać. Pan się zgodził, a Sherlock, ty tego potrzebujesz. Nie zaprzeczaj.- podniósł pomarszczoną dłoń, pokrytą plamami.- Nie mamy już dużo czasu. Zaczynamy. Pan jest lekarzem, prawda? No to wie pan, co robić?  
John wiedział. A skoro już się zdecydował powiedzieć A… pobrał sobie krew szybko i bezboleśnie. Trochę niewygodnie było robić to samemu, ale i tak wolał to, niż oddawać strzykawkę w ręce Sherlocka. A Green był obcy i jednak za bardzo trzęsły mu się ręce…  
Oddał mu jednak flakonik ze swoją krwią bez wahania. Sherlock patrzył na niego przez cały czas i coś sobie tam kalkulował, ale wyglądał jakby… był zaniepokojony i nawet lekko smutny. John zastanawiał się, czy chce być przy tym, co się tu teraz wydarzy, ale skoro zapłacił za bilet krwią… miał pełne prawo siedzieć w pierwszym rzędzie.  
Green nagle, jakby dostał zastrzyk czystej adrenaliny, przyspieszył ruchy i zaczął ustawiać różne rzeczy, które wyciągnął z szuflad.  
„Tak jakby wiedział gdzie co ma poukładane.”-Pomyślał leniwie John. Po tej daninie stał się nieco zmęczony.  
Nie słuchał, co Green mruczy do siebie pod nosem. Patrzył głównie na Sherlocka, który wyglądał na… coraz bardziej spiętego. John chciał do niego podejść i pocieszyć go jakoś, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać.  
Kiedy Green przeszedł do krwi, John jednak patrzył uważnie. Nie to, że był do niej szczególnie przywiązany, teraz, gdy opuściła jego ciało, ale nie chciał, żeby się zmarnowała, bo następną tak ofiara mogłaby mu zaszkodzić. Nie bardzo, ale… wolał, żeby się Greenowi nie przewróciła ta fiolka.  
Green napisał coś na kawałku grubego papieru i zwinął go w rulon, który wcisnął do próbówki. Papier chłonął płyn bardzo szybko, plamiąc się na czerwono. Green wyciągnął go, z trudem, a razem z nim prawie całą zawartość flakonika. Potem włożył ten papier, teraz ciężki od krwi, do przyniesionej przez Johna kasetki. Zostawił ja otwartą i zasłonił twarz rękami. Zaczął się chyba modlić i to w innym języku, niż angielski, bo John nadal nie rozumiał słów, choć słyszał je już lepiej.  
Sherlock jęknął głęboko i przewrócił się na wznak na materac, jakby nagle stracił przytomność. John przyskoczył do niego i zaczął sprawdzać źrenice i puls. Źrenice nie reagowały na światło, a puls zrobił się strasznie nierówny. John zaczął panikować…  
Sherlock jęknął znowu, głęboko, gardłowo i zaczął mamrotać zupełnie nie swoim głosem dziwaczne słowa i John sam zajęczał zdezorientowany. Zdecydował, że to zaszło za daleko. Sherlock rzucał głową na boki i złapał się za gardło. John zareagował odruchowo, złapał go za ręce i odciągnął je, z trudem od szyi.  
A potem… a potem stało się coś, co John pewnie by przeoczył, gdyby nie znajdował się tak blisko, że praktycznie wisiał mu nad głowa. Z jego otwartych ust uniósł się mały, szary obłoczek, a raczej smuga czarnego dymu- powolna, ale skoncentrowana na tyle, że nie rozmyła się, unosząc się nad ich głowami i lecąc w stronę kasetki.  
Green musiał uważnie obserwować, co się dzieje dookoła, bo mimo zasłoniętej twarzy, zauważył, kiedy dym znalazł się w skrzyneczce i zatrząsnął jej wieczko.  
Potem szybko obwiązał ja łańcuszkiem, który wyciągnął z kieszeni i zalakował jego końce ze sobą, odciskając na laku jakąś pieczęć. Potem wsadził to wszystko do worka i uśmiechnął się z tryumfem. John przesunął spojrzenie na twarz detektywa- który teraz leżał, spokojnie oddychając, bezwładny, jak szmaciana lalka.  
Stał nad nim i myślał, albo raczej- próbował myśleć.  
Dużo musiał ostatnio znosić, ale jego umył nadal nie chciał przyjmować pewnych rzeczy tak od razu, bez przeanalizowania ich porządnie, przyjrzenia się im w samotności, gdzie nikt nie będzie mu niczego narzucał. Ale teraz, teraz chciał wyjaśnień, bo może by się okazało, że nie musi rozszerzać kolejny raz swoich horyzontów o kolejną niemożliwą rzecz, która okazała się możliwa.  
Dlatego, gdy po chwili doszedł do siebie i upewnił się, że Sherlock śpi, a nie stracił przytomność, zwrócił się do jedynej osoby, która mogła mu ułatwić powrót do normalności, do świata w którym pewne rzeczy po prostu nie mogły się zdarzyć, niezależnie od okoliczności oraz tego, co ktoś sobie myślał, czy na co miał ochotę.  
\- Co?..- odwrócił się do Greena, który opakowywał kasetkę szybko i fachowo w jakąś tkaninę- jakby to był prezent a on pracował w sklepie z upominkami.  
\- Co to było?.. to szare coś… to był.. ten sukub? Tak?- zacinał się, język mu się plątał trochę, ale w tej sytuacji miał chyba do tego prawo. - Czy?... - znowu zaczął.- Czy to już koniec?  
Green skończył owijać kasetkę tkaniną z wyszytymi albo nadrukowanymi symbolami. I dopiero gdy skończył, podniósł głowę i poświęcił uwagę Johnowi.  
\- Tak, to był sukub. Rzadko kto je widzi. Ma pan wielkie szczęście… albo nieszczęście, zależy jak na to patrzeć…  
John zgodziłby się z nim, gdyby go to obeszło.  
\- Ale… ale niech pan mi powie…  
\- Nie wiem, czy to wystarczy, żeby go zatrzymać w środku. Tak, jak mówiłem- wszystko zależy od siły miłości, która… od uczuć, które pan ma do Sherlocka. Teraz i w przyszłości.  
John otwarł usta, ale nic z nich nie wyszło.  
\- Na razie na pewno Sherlock czuje się lepiej. I prawdopodobnie tak pozostanie przez jakiś czas- tak, czy inaczej to potrwa, zanim on wróci. Nawet jeśli pan nie czuje do niego tego, co powinien.  
\- Ale!..- John musiał przerwać ten bezsens.- Nie o to pytałem… tylko o to, jak… to w ogóle możliwe?  
Tamten wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To nie ważne, w co pan wierzy lub nie- to się po prostu dzieje… ja nie wiem, skąd biorą się demony. Może one same tego nie wiedzą? Ja je po prostu przeganiam. Na inne miejsca. Nie na zawsze, oczywiście. Ale na wystarczająco długo, by to miało jakiś sens. Żeby się opłacał ten cały… mozół.  
John patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami./  
\- Co pan teraz zrobi z tą paczka?- zapytał w końcu, bo inne pytania były zbyt trudne do sprecyzowania, poza tym zaczynał podejrzewać, że Green także nie umie na nie odpowiedzieć.  
\- To co z innymi- zakopię. Na cmentarzu. To teraz jedyne, w miarę pewne miejsce, co do którego jest duże szansa, że w ciągu najbliższych 50- 100 lat nikt go nie przekopie, bo zechce tam wybudować następny supermarket albo biurowiec.  
John pokiwał głową, nie słysząc tak naprawdę jego słów.  
\- A kiedy? Kiedy on wróci?  
\- Jeśli pana krew nie zadziała? To zależy od wielu czynników. Z moich obserwacji wynika, że od tygodnia do miesiąca...  
John znów pokiwał głową. To musiał zapamiętać. To było ważne. Musi obserwować Sherlocka. Nie, chwila, przecież chyba nie uwierzył w to wszystko, prawda? Nie wierzył, że Sherlock był nawiedzony… opętany, a poza tym, przecież to oczywiste, że jego krew nie zadziała, bo nie kocha go tak jak powinien… czy raczej- nie powinien, skoro są i byli tylko przyjaciółmi!  
Potem Green podszedł do leżącego cały czas bez ruchu detektywa i sprawdził jego puls, odwinął powiekę. John zjeżył się wewnętrzni, że tamten go dotyka- to była jego działka.  
Ale Green nie zwracał uwagi na niego. Uznał, że stan Holmesa jest w porządku, poklepał go lekko w policzek i powiedział, litując się nad tracącym cierpliwość Johnem:  
\- Niech mu pan da to odespać.  
John skinął głową, sam na to wpadł. Zresztą, każda godzina snu w przypadku detektywa była cenna. W każdej sytuacji.  
Green rozejrzał się po pokoju, czy czegoś nie zostawił i pożegnał się energią, jakiej nie przejawił wcześniej. John odprowadził go tylko wzrokiem, nie wiadomo dlaczego nie chciał nawet teraz, odchodzić od Sherlocka, nawet na chwile. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i patrzył na niego.

***

Sherlock spał długo. Na tyle długo, że John zdążył zgłodnieć i znudzić się czekaniem. Ale nie odchodził od niego na dłużej, niż na kilka minut. Nie wiedział dlaczego, przecież nie wiedziałby jak mu pomóc, gdyby coś się z nim działo.  
Na szczęście- Sherlock spał spokojnie cały ten czas. Przewrócił się na bok raz i zwinął w kłębek, więc uznał, że zrobiło mu się zimno i dlatego przykrył go kołdrą, a potem nawet swoim kocem. Po dwóch godzinach przyniósł sobie książkę do sypialni, a po kolejnej półgodzinie przeniósł się na łóżko- oparł się o ścianę, a pod krzyż podłożył sobie poduszkę. Tak było mu wygodniej i cieplej, bo mógł przykryć nogi kocem. Sherlock obudził się po 21.00 i John poczuł tak wielka ulgę, że aż go to zdziwiło.  
\- Sherlock!- powiedział widząc, jak jego przyjaciel podnosi głowę i opiera się na łokciu.  
\- Co?- wymamrotał nieprzytomnie.  
\- Ten Green sobie już poszedł… zabrał ze sobą skrzynkę i powiedział…  
John umilkł, widząc, że Sherlock jest zbyt nieprzytomny, by docierały do niego informacje. \- Jesteś głodny? Chce ci się pić? Jak się czujesz?  
Ten pokręcił głowa, ale wypił podaną wodę. Doszedł do siebie całkiem dopiero po godzinie. John opowiedział mu o tym, jak wyglądała końcówka rytuału, kiedy on stracił już przytomność. Sherlock wypytywał go o szczegóły przez następne dwie godziny i John miał już dosyć tego tematu. Najważniejsze było dla niego kwestia: czy Sherlock już „wyzdrowiał” i czy można go rozkuć na noc?  
Na szczęście Sherlock nie wydawał się być przejęty tym akurat zagrożeniem i John uznał, że chyba może uznać to za objaw wracania do zdrowia psychicznego.  
Fizycznie było już raczej w porządku, zwłaszcza, że zjadł kolację Johna. A on, po raz pierwszy od dawna, nie miał o to do niego pretensji, tylko wręcz przeciwnie- poczuł niemal wdzięczność i ulgę.  
\- I co teraz?-zapytał w końcu, gdy Sherlock zaspokoił sowią ciekawość.  
\- Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. A jutro spotkam się z Greenem.  
\- Ale… ale co się teraz stanie?- odciskał go John.- Przecież wiesz, że ja… Sherlock spojrzał na niego swoimi zielonymi w tym świetle oczami i kącik ust podjechał mu w górę.  
\- Czy wiem, że nie czujesz do mnie tego, co jest wymagane, żeby go tam zatrzymać?  
\- Tak… w skrócie- tak.  
Sherlock patrzył dalej na niego, jakby go oceniając, jakby zobaczył coś, niezwykłego, czego się zupełnie nie spodziewał.  
\- Zobaczymy…- powiedział po chwili, powoli.- Musimy poczekać. Czasami… coś wymaga czasu.  
\- Ale jak to- czasu? Ja przecież… ty… też… chyba rozumiesz, że nie mogę...  
Sherlock przymknął oczy i pokręcił głowa.  
\- Nie wiem nic. Akurat na temat twoich uczuć, dowody są tak sprzeczne ze sobą, że dawno przestałem próbować… ale nikt nigdy nie zabronił nikomu mieć nadziei, prawda? nawet najbardziej okropnych sytuacjach można mieć choć tę jedna rzecz- nadzieję.  
John jakoś nie znalazł na to riposty. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle rozumie, o co chodzi. Ale teraz i tak trzeba było zająć się bardziej praktyczna strona życia.  
\- Mam pomysł. Co do kajdanek.- zaczął, bo naprawdę wymyślił coś, co powinni zadowolić ich obu.- Lepiej się czujesz i chciałbym to utrzymać, ale z drugiej strony kajdanki chyba już nie są potrzebne… więc jeśli pozwolisz mi tu zostać na noc- przynajmniej jedną- to mógłbym cię nie skuwać. Gdybyś gdzieś wychodził, obudzę się…  
Sherlock machnął głową niecierpliwie.  
\- Jak chcesz, mnie kajdanki nie przeszkadzały za bardzo. Dobrze, że je owinąłeś plastrem. Ale jeśli chcesz tu zostać to oczywiście- proszę bardzo- nie mam nic przeciwko. Jak mógłbym, po tym wszystkim, co dziś dla mnie zrobiłeś?  
John wolał nie wnikać, co dokładnie ma na myśli i poszedł się ukąpać i przebrać w piżamę. Jakoś nie chciał robić tego przy Sherlocku.

***  
Kilka następnych tygodni wypełniło Johnowi czekanie. Usiłował tego nie dawać po sobie poznać, ale poszedł czekał na nowe (albo stare) objawy. Na kolejne dziwne rzeczy, które zrobi Sherlock.  
Nic takiego się nie działo- Sherlock wychodził rzadko i tylko w związku ze śledztwami, wszędzie zabierając ze sobą Johna i nawet, na wyraźna prośbę, dostosowywał się do jego godzin pracy w przychodni. John był zdziwiony, ale i ujęty tą jego nową stroną, choć dobrze wiedział, że jeśli Sherlock naprawdę wróci do normy- to poszanowanie jego pracy, jako lekarza, nie potrwa długo.  
Poszli nawet razem do Lucy- choć John czuł się przez cały czas, jak idiota i próbował nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, wysłuchał, jak Sherlock opowiedział, na szczęście krótko i zwięźle, o swoich zachowaniach i o tym, co zrobili, żeby się pozbyć demona, który w niej siedział. Lucy zadała kilka pytań, ale generalnie była zadowolona i interesowało ją głównie to, czy pozbyli się go na zawsze.  
Tutaj Sherlock zerknął na Johna, ale widząc jego minę, ulitował się i odpowiedział jej tak, by nie zdradzić udziału Watsona w tym wszystkim.  
Lucy zapłaciła im od razu i przynajmniej to było w tym wszystkim realne.  
\- Prawdziwe pieniądze, za takie bajki...- mruknął do siebie John, oglądając czek, gdy wyszli już z jej domu.  
\- Nie prawdziwe- to co trzymasz to tylko papierek. W banku będzie elektronicznymi cyferkami. Dopiero jak je wypłacisz, będą „prawdziwe”, choć nadal pozostaną umownym konstruktem… naprawdę realność zyskają właściwie dopiero wtedy, gdy wymienisz je na herbatę, mleko albo…  
John popatrzył na niego niemal z czułością.  
\- Sherlock…przestań się wymądrzać i przyznaj- że to najdziwniejsza sprawa jaka ci się trafiła w życiu.  
Sherlock wbił ręce w kieszenie marynarki (było już za ciepło na płaszcz) i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Jak do tej pory…  
John pacnął go żartobliwie w ramię.  
\- Nawet tak nie mów. Nawet tak nie mów! Jeżeli zdarzy ci się coś jeszcze bardziej dziwacznego i niezwykłego, to ja teraz oznajmiam, że odmowie wzięcia w tym udziału. Serio, jeśli zaczniesz przywlekać do domu demony…- John zaczynał robić się zły i Sherlock postarał się rozchmurzyć go, zmieniając temat.  
\- A co do kajdanek…  
Miał satysfakcje, widząc jak John zaczyna się czerwienić.  
\- Nie będę cię za to przepraszał. Zrobiłem to, co wtedy mogłem… musiałem.- zaczął się bronić, ale Sherlock podniósł ręce  
\- Nie, nie musisz. Dobrze zrobiłeś. Właściwie… chciałem ci za to podziękować. Gdybyś mnie wtedy puścił… mogłoby się źle skończyć.  
John spojrzał na niego spod rzęs.  
\- Nie byłeś sobą. Musiałem cię chronić przed samym sobą.  
\- Tak jak wtedy, gdy zabierasz mi papierosy…  
\- Tak, jak wtedy.-zgodził się chętnie John. –I jeśli kiedyś będziesz chciał… jeżeli… to znaczy, czujesz się dobrze teraz, ale…  
Sherlock zastanowił się chwile i jego twarz spoważniała.  
\- Myślę, że nie będziesz musiał już się mną tak zajmować. Myślę, że twoja ofiara wystarczy. Czuje to. I choć rzadko odwołuję się do uczuć jako czegoś co ma jakakolwiek wartość, to w tym przypadku…  
\- Czy to twój sposób na powiedzenie mi, że … że… – John stracił ochotę na dokończenie tego zdania.  
Ale Sherlock na pewno wiedział dokładnie, co chciał powiedzieć. Może nawet lepiej, niż sam John, który tak naprawdę nie chciał zbytnio analizować ostatnio stanu swoich uczuć do współlokatora. Zwłaszcza, że nie miał już żadnych erotycznych snów z nim w roli głównej, za co był szczerze wdzięczny losowi, czy też swojej nieświadomości.  
\- Tak. To miałem na myśli, John.- potwierdził jego podejrzenia Sherlock i uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
John odwrócił się i poszli razem w stronę głównej ulicy, żeby wezwać taksówkę.  
Kiedy jechali do domu, zauważył, że Sherlock jest spięty, bębni palcami po udzie, kręci się na siedzeniu. W końcu John miał dosyć i spytał, wiedząc jednak, że w najlepszym razie dostanie wymijającą odpowiedź.  
\- Co się dzieje? coś cię martwi?  
Sherlock nie popatrzył nawet na niego.  
\- Naprawdę mi nie pomożesz, jeśli przytrafi mi się sprawa podobna do tej?  
John zastanowił się chwile nad odpowiedzią. Nie chciał popełnić błędu.  
\- Wiesz, że zrobię wszystko, żeby utrzymać cię przy życiu i w jak najlepszym zdrowiu. Także psychicznym  
Sherlock kiwnął głowa, krótko, jakby mówił „Wiem, ale nie o to pytam.”  
John pomyślał jeszcze trochę zanim powiedział:  
\- Ale jeśli to znów będzie coś takiego, to nie wiem, czy dam radę.  
Znów skiniecie głowa.  
\- Wiesz, że cię potrzebuje.  
\- Tak. Ale nie zawsze interesuje cię to co mam do powiedzenia… a ja… ja mogę nie znać się na wielu rzeczach tak dobrze, jak ty, ale… ale mam intuicje i ona dobrze mi służy. A ona mówi mi: trzymaj się z dala od takich dziwacznych rzeczy- demonów, kosmitów i takich tam… niech inni się tym zajmują. Niech inni ryzykują.  
Sherlock zwiesił głowę. John wiedział, że się nie zgadza, ale a jakiegoś powodu nie chce mówić tego na głos.  
\- Potrzebuje cię.- powiedział w końcu.- Potrzebuje tej twojej intuicji bardziej, niż sądziłem. Ona uratowała mi już tyle razy życie.  
\- A to co znaczy?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Że jeśli uznasz, że coś jest zbyt niebezpieczne ... nie wezmę tej sprawy.  
John spojrzał na niego szybko i nie odwracał spojrzenia, zdziwiony.  
\- Naprawdę? Mówisz to, co myślę, że mówisz ? Że będę mógł zawetować jakąś sprawę?  
\- No… w granicach rozsądku, oczywiście…  
John uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głowa.  
\- Jezu! Pal licho tę forsę- to jest najlepsza rzecz, jaka wynikła z tego całego szaleństwa! Jeśli dotrzymasz tej obietnicy, oczywiście, w co pozwolę sobie wątpić.  
John rozważył te słowa i uznał, że Sherlock ma racje.  
On na pewno potrzebował go w swoim życiu.  
I cokolwiek miało ich jeszcze spotkać- był gotowy ratować go z najgorszego syfu, w jaki się wpakuje. Nawet nadprzyrodzonego sortu.  
Oczywiście, zrobi wszystko, żeby to przed nim ukryć- ten skubaniec miał już wystarczająco dużą władzę nad nim…


End file.
